


We Will Survive

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Blood, California, Hale Pack, Invasion, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Sane Peter Hale, Stydia Friendship, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Jackson, What Have I Done, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all so relaxed enjoying their vacation. They're finally far enough away from the supernatural hell hole that is Beacon Hills to actually enjoy some time together.</p><p>They just have no idea that life as they know it is going to change forever in a matter of hours.<br/>---<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic i have been working on for a while, It's basically inspired by every alien film I have ever seen.  
> This chapter is very much based off War of the worlds.

"Can you feel that?" Isaac asks curiously looking around at his friends who are sat around the large pool soaking up the sun.  
"yeah, It feels like electricity" Scott answers sending a look towards his alpha. Derek just rolls his eyes and smirks.  
"It's just a storm guys. Will probably start in about 20 minutes it's definitely close" He chuckles and adjusts his sunglasses.  
They are all so relaxed enjoying their time on vacation in Carmel, far enough away from the supernatural hell hole that is Beacon Hills to actually enjoy some time together. They just have no idea that life as they know it is going to change forever in a matter of hours.

\---

The thick dark clouds start rolling in towards the coast, fascinating all those around by their strange shape and the way they are keeping to one spot, lightning can be seen flashing around inside of the swirling anomaly.

"Dude that is so awesome!" Liam says whilst backing towards their private lodge ever so slightly.  
"It feels so static out here." Isaac comments.  
They all jump back as the first strike of lightning hits merely a few miles down the beach. Lydia and Kira instantly grab onto those closest to them.  
"That was insane, Stiles is missing out!!" Scott says loudly, but no one takes their eyes off of the cloud and when the lightning strikes again in the same spot and then over and over Derek orders them all inside, sending them hiding under beds and tables. Lydia is covering her ears from the sound, Kira is huddled up next to Erica who's eyes are comically wide, closing tightly every time the lightning hits. After 5 minutes the lightning seems to have stopped so they all slowly emerge from their spots on the floor and group together.  
"Why wasn’t there any thunder?" Jackson asks unsure   
"I have no idea." Peter replies quickly  
"STILES!!" Derek suddenly blurts out, the panic clear on his face.

Derek, Peter, Scott and the twins all hesitantly head out of the lodge to try and locate stiles who had been going to the grocery store to pick up some junk food they could snack on whilst chilling and watching movies in the evening. When they make it to the nearest grocery store they search all around unable to find him. They pick up the teens scent and follow it down onto the beach were a crowd has begun to build, they push their way through and find stiles right at the front looking down over the hole that was caused by the multiple lightning strikes.

"Stiles, thank god." Derek wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead firmly.  
"Did you guys see it? it was the weirdest thing!!!" Stiles exclaims excitedly   
Peter reaches down to pick up one of the many rocks laying on the ground chucking it around when he feels how cold it is.   
"Its freezing" He tells his nephew, who doesn’t get a chance to reply before the ground starts splitting open causing large cracks to start travelling in all directions. Derek holds stiles' hand tight pulling him away from the scene and closer to his body.

"Guys come on we should head back." Derek orders whilst turning away and heading back up towards the grocery store with the pack now hurriedly following in his footsteps. They all duck down when a loud horn like sound fills the air followed shortly by the ground shifting up before dropping down again, freeing the machines that were hidden beneath. The packs eyes widen in horror as they watch the machine getting taller and taller before letting out another ear piercing sound.

"Get to the lodge…NOW" Derek shouts at his betas who are in no mood to question. Stiles can't stop looking back at the thing which now seems to be arming its self. It's like a creature from all the sc-fi movies he has watched. Screams can soon be heard as beams of light shoot down causing all those in contact to turn to ash. Derek pulls them all behind a building trying to shield them from the rays of light. 

"What the actual mother fucking fuck is that thing" Stiles breathes out in harsh breaths trying to keep a panic attack at bay. Derek and Peter share a look as they both see people closer to them getting hit and exploding into nothing.

"Okay everyone stay close to each other and run as fast as you can whatever you do stay together. Stiles do not let go of my hand!" Derek says in a shaky breath.  
"Move in three. 1…2…3" He yanks stiles up as they all bolt as fast as they can in the direction of the lodge. Even as werewolves the beams are only missed by inches. Stiles can feel he chest getting tight and his breaths are coming in short, erratic bursts 'oh god not now' he thinks. All around them people are screaming and running for their lives as the enormous creature descends upon them. They run into a building ducking behind the counter as the beams are sent straight towards them, instead taking out everyone around them. Stiles coughs and tries to suck in enough air but can't seem to get his lungs to work.  
"Stiles breathe okay!" Peter kneels in front of him  
"We don’t have time, you need to breathe!" He adds in a firmer tone  
"Stiles baby breathe with me okay. Come on In… and out…In… and out" Stiles nods at Derek and tries to slow his breathing enough to make it back to the lodge.  
"Derek we need to go" Ethan shouts at his alpha. Stiles begins to stand feeling shaky on his feet but grips his mates hand tighter before they begin another sprint towards the lodge.

By the time they make it back they are covered head to toe in human ash.  
"What the hell is going on!" Lydia screams. No one answers her apart from Derek who orders everyone into the basement. They all do what they are told but Derek stays upstairs putting as many supplies he can into a couple of back packs that are laying around. When the noise sounds again he grabs the packed bags and races to join the others on the lower level.  
"What are you guys covered in?" Jackson asks with a disgusted look on his face. They look at each other recognizing what they are covered in and rush to try and get it off of them.  
"Derek you're freaking us out, what is that? and what was all the noise?" Erica says firmly clutching onto Boyd even more. The alpha turns slowly to look at his betas a clear look of fear in his eyes.  
"I..I don’t know. I think we are under attack." He says before going to help stiles get the rest ash off of his face.  
"We need to get out of here, we need to know if this is happening anywhere else." The betas all look terrified, Even Boyd who never shows any emotion.  
"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asks his best friend   
"I'm fine Scotty just a panic attack, you know how they are." He tries to chuckle but doesn’t quite manage it. The tension in the room is heavy as they try and rest for a few minutes before heading out and trying to get the hell out of Carmel.


	2. Chaos

5 Minutes later Derek has them all making their way back towards the grocery store hoping that the creature will have moved on by now. They are walking in a long line Derek at the front and Peter at the back all crouched low and staying close to the building trying to stay out of sight. The roads are covered in a thick layer of ash, the sky is an ominous grey, even the ocean doesn’t seem as vibrant. The pack are silent as they make their way through the now broken looking town. They are startled when they turn a corner to see the huge robotic beast towering over buildings.

"Everybody back up." Derek says quietly and begins to take a step back. Everyone huddles together to try and come up with a plan.  
"We need weapons" Isaac says out of breath  
"No we need a safe house. We need to find somewhere away from here with a basement."  
"Monterey is the closest." Peter says quietly  
"No its to close" Derek replies instantly   
"How do we know this isn't happening everywhere?" Jackson asks  
"We don’t, we decide on a place and head there. If it's no good we head somewhere else." Stiles says with finality in his voice.  
"How about Big Sur?" Liam asks in a small voice  
"Okay we head that way if we can't make it we will head towards San Lucas." Once everyone agrees on their direction they each take turns running to the next building.  
"I'll go with Stiles first, Then Jackson and Danny. Scott and Kira, Isaac and Lydia, Ethan and Aiden, Boyd and Erica and then Peter and Liam. Wait for my signal and run as low and fast as you can." They stand up straight, Stiles looks Derek in the eye before whispering "I love you" and getting a strong kiss to his forehead in return. They take each other's hands and run as fast as they can to reach the other building, pulling each other close as they make it. Derek nods towards Jackson and Danny then checks around the corner and signals for them to move. Once they have all made it they pick up a steady jog meandering between running people, broken down cars and pieces of building that have fallen. They run for as long as they can leaving the machine behind them, they head along the coast and finally take a minute to breathe when they can no longer see the black mass.  
"Okay you humans must be dying because even I'm struggling" Scott says trying to lighten the mood.

"Screamers" Stiles says in a breath  
"What?" everyone looks at him with confused expressions  
"The noise they make, th-that sound it's like they are screaming. I like to know what I am running from so I named them." He is met with various nods and shrugs.  
"How much further?" Lydia asks whilst resting her head on her knees  
"It will take us at least a few hours without stopping" Derek replies and drags everyone to start walking again. The destruction around them is unfathomable, the streets are scarce, cars are crushed, clothing ripped and burnt but the thing that chokes stiles, the thing that makes his stomach turn is the empty stroller that has been flung across the street. He briefly closes his eyes silently praying to anybody out there that the child is still breathing when he opens his eyes again he looks to Scott who gives him a solemn look, acknowledging the carnage stiles has seen. Stiles stops suddenly looking back towards where the child should be sat happily playing with their toys, he realises he can't see if there is anyone in the chair, he grasps onto that slither of hope and runs away from the pack and back into the mess that used to be a small town. His pack are calling him and he can hear Someone running up behind him but all he can focus on is the stroller. He approaches slowly crouching down and letting a single tear fall from his eye when all he is faced with is a chair full of ash. He lets himself fall to the ground gasping for air. 'how could anything do this' 'it isn't fair' he is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t notice the two large arms circling around his waist and hauling him away. He clings to the familiar body and lets himself break even if it's only slightly.

"It's okay Red, everything will be okay." Derek tries to reassure even though he isn't sure who is trying to convince.  
Liam has clung to peter since they left and hasn’t let go, he is the youngest, only 16 years old. 15 when he came to hale territory looking for a pack. Derek loves seeing his uncle look after his pack mates, after everything they went through, him killing his uncle and then coming back to life, the murders and the revenge. Peter has completely changed and he would do anything to protect his pack.

The roads are silent despite all the other people heading in the same direction. They are filthy, covered in the grey ash, some with blood on them from where they have been injured. They all stop in unison and look to the sky when they see military helicopters and planes flying towards them, some people start waving and shouting for help, but not the hale pack. They know that no weapon our earth has is a match for what the 'screamers' can do and Just as they expected a few moments later the planes and helicopters are sent hurtling towards the ground encased in flames. Everyone is sent running in blind panic when another monstrous machine heads their way.   
They run and they don’t stop running as once again swarms of people are annihilated all around them. They head into the nearest building running straight into the storage room. There are no windows and minimal space but they are going to take absolutely anything they can get. Derek motions for everyone to be quiet and keep their voices down. Lydia has her hand pressed firmly over her mouth as she tries her hardest to suppress the screams aching to be released for those whose lives are currently ending. Her head is swirling from all the deaths and tears stream down her face as Jackson wraps his arms around her adding his hand to her mouth as well in a weak attempt to help. Even though they are no longer together she can always count on him to try and help. When the next roar from the machines sounds, they don’t hesitate to cower further into the wall. Derek can't stand seeing his pack in such a state, he isn't fairing much better but he knows he has to put on a brave face and be strong for them.

"Everyone listen to me." He starts in a hushed voice.  
"I don’t think anybody knows what is going on and from what we just saw I don’t think the military are even going to make a mark on whatever the fuck those things are." He pauses to lower his voice again.  
"Right now I think we are on our own, I don’t think trying to fight those things is going to do anything apart from get us all killed. So we are going to work our way back to beacon hills and hope for the best. I know you are all scared and honestly so am I but if we stick together… We will survive."


	3. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record i listened to really intense anime playlists whilst writing this, they are pretty easy to find on youtube if you want to listen :) xo

The pack are huddled in the supply closet waiting for the commotion outside to die whilst trying to get a few minutes rest before moving again.  
"That was a good independence day speech" Stiles tries to joke but ends up shaking his and moving closer to his mate.  
"Do you really think we are going to make it out of this alive?" He asks in a small voice, it breaks Derek's heart hearing his usually strong boyfriend sound so young and vulnerable.  
"We have to try." Is all Derek can think to reply.

Stiles stays awake once everyone else in the room is asleep, his head snaps towards the door when he hears footsteps come rushing into the building, he freezes and holds his breath trying his hardest to listen to what's going on.   
"Someone please help me." He hears a women sob, he looks around at his pack knowing if they woke they would stop him from helping anyone. He gently rises to his feet and manoeuvres his way around the sleeping wolves. He opens the door the slightest bit peaking through the small gap, he spots the woman crouched behind one of the shelves. She looks to be in her mid twenties maybe thirties and is covered in a thick layer of ash. He opens the door a bit more and slides out as silently as he possibly can, he drops to a crouch and makes his way towards the woman trying to avoid being in view of the windows. The woman spots him and he sees her shoulder sag in relief, he checks around them and dares to peak out of the store window, when he doesn’t see anything he rushes over to her.

"Hi. are you okay? are you hurt?" He whispers before seeing the bloody cloth wrapped around her wrist. Her face is tear streaked and her hair is a mess.  
"My hand" She cries out as she begins to remove the filthy cloth, stiles tries not to throw up when he sees the carnage, her entire hand appears to have been severed. He thinks and thinks wracking his brain for ideas, he is terrified to leave his new spot but he needs to help her so he motions for her to stay there as he crawls towards the back of the shop. It takes him longer than he wants but he finds a first aid kit and grabs a bottle of whiskey off of the shelf before heading back towards the stranger he is risking his life for. when he reaches her he opens the first aid kit taking out one of the rolls of bandage, he rips it open and motions for the girl to drink some of the whiskey, she takes 3 longs swigs before handing it back, he grabs the nearest item to him and tells her to bite onto it, he pours some of the alcohol into his hands before looking at her, she nods and he pours some of the bottle onto her open wound. She grits her teeth and tears pour from her eyes as he grabs the bandage and wraps it around her wrist as tight as he can, he finishes by taking a long swig of whiskey for himself before handing the lady the bottle.

"You did good" He whispers and attempts a smile.  
"I'm stiles by the way."   
"I'm Stacey." She says weakly   
"Well Stacey my friends are asleep in the storage unit and I think we would be safer back there." She tries to smile and follows stiles who is crawling towards the door. He backs up when he hears the bell on the door signal someone has entered. He motions for her to go back, he puts his finger to his lips making sure she keeps quiet. He dares a peak around the corner of the shelf, what he sees makes his eyes widen in terror. A creature with skin like leather covered in a thick goo, It eyes are on the side of its head, pitch black in colour, its mouth is filled to the brim with hundreds of knife sharp teeth. The monster lifts its head into the air and looks as though it is sniffing, its head instantly snapping to Stiles' location, In a split second decision he grabs the remainder of the whiskey and pours it over him and Stacey hoping it would help disguise their scent. He is looking around frantically trying to find somewhere for them to hide. Stacey grabs a can of sweet corn which is lying next to her and chucks to the other side of the store hoping to distract the beast. Stiles nods to her and motions for her to army crawl to the other side of the counter opposite the storage room. Stacey hits her hurt wrist on the floor by accident, grabbing onto stiles who holds her close with his hand over her mouth willing her not to make a sound. He lets hot tears fall from his eyes as he waits for the monster to either leave or make their deaths quick. There is a loud clicking sound coming from behind the counter followed by a long stretch of slime falling to the floor in front of them and making the ground sizzle 'great fucking acid goo' stiles thinks to himself. The clicking sound grows fainter as the creature appears to make his way towards the door again, he breathes out a sigh of relief which is quickly halted when the door in front of them squeaks open he stretches his leg out pushing the door closed and trying to keep it that way.

\----

Inside the closet Scott woke to see stiles missing he instantly alerts the pack who look at each other frantically, silently communicating what they should do. They hear shuffling around outside the door before it abruptly stops when the bell on the door jingles. There is panic in Derek's eyes knowing his mate is gone, peter shushes the pack when they start to get flustered. There is more shuffling sounds when they hear footsteps walk around the building and then the distinct smell of alcohol followed by a loud crash and more shuffling. Derek picks up 3 heartbeats and only one is familiar, under the layers of fear they can all smell the metallic tang of blood which thankfully doesn’t smell like their pack mate. They hear a weird clicking sound which is immediately perceived as a threat, Peter is holding Derek back and Jackson holding back Scott from rushing out to find their friend. When the sound of clicking fades Derek reaches out and begins to open the door which is pushed shut with something.  
"Do not open that door" He hears stiles say in the quietest voice possible.

Stiles looks to Stacey who is grimacing in pain, he sends her a small smile before slowly making his way from out under the counter, she grabs the back on his shirt jolting him backwards. She shakes her head frantically trying to stop him from moving but he has to see if it is gone, he rises slightly and peers over the messy surface, he isn't met with a mouthful of killer teeth so he counts that as a win. He bends back down and tells her to go into the storage room, she does and she is told and opens the door as little as possible before crawling through and being met with 13 confused glares, she looks back for stiles who isn't behind her but pushed the door shut.  
Stiles rushes through the store trying to keep as low and as quiet as he can, He thinks the alcohol helped make them undetectable so he is making his way to grab as much as he can. He picks up a discarded basket and piles in the strongest spirits they have before rushing to make his way back to his friends. He opens the door and slides inside pushing past Derek and his friends to the back of the room grabbing as much as he can and putting it in front of the door. When he is done he throws his arms around Derek in a bone crushing hug.

"You all need to cover yourself in these." He points to the spirits he just placed on the floor. Stacy is the first to move grabbing another bottle of whiskey and pouring it all over herself. Stiles goes next followed shortly by the rest of the pack who are wrinkling their noses at the strong smell.

"Don’t you ever do that again stiles." Derek scolds   
"I'm sorry but I couldn’t just sit around knowing someone was out there" He motions to Stacey who is sat panting heavily cradling her wounded arm.  
Derek pulls stiles into a kiss which everyone tries to turn away from.  
"It isn't just the machines" Stiles starts.  
"This thing is came through, I saw it sniffing the air and look our way, I think the alcohol helped cover our scents." He says to the pack interrupted by a loud explosion causing them all to jump.  
"Guys" peter growls  
"We have to get out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading once or twice a week!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I am actually fairly proud of this fic so far :) xo


	4. Keep going

"We shall carry on the way we were going but we can't walk out in the open" Derek says holding stiles close.  
"Where are you guys going?" Stacey asks in a soft voice.  
"We are heading towards Big Sur, but ultimately trying to get back to beacon hills." Scott answers  
"Big Sur is no good. I came from that direction." Derek runs his hand through his hair tugging gently whilst trying to think of another plan.  
"Then we head towards King City and San Lucas." Everyone agrees even though they all know deep down the situation there will most likely be the same.

They head out of the building all trying to be as silent as they can. The streets are mostly empty apart from the odd person running through.  
"Everybody stay together." Derek calls back to his pack.  
"Stay low and run." He takes off in a light jog, everybody following closely behind him, everyone keeps their heads forward trying not to look around at the destruction they are running through. They run for just over an hour before the humans begin to lag behind.

"Derek we need a breather." Lydia says out of breath. They are a couple of hours outside of king city and the sun is already starting to go down.  
"We can't stop were losing daylight." He says with authority in his voice.  
"Derek we can't, we just need five minutes okay." Stiles tries to reason, Derek looks around ordering all the betas to stand in a circle around the humans who are all sat in the middle breathing heavily and trying to compose themselves.  
"Why Beacon Hills?" Stacey asks stiles in a shy voice.  
"We live there, so do our families" His answer is simply and blunt he's not in the mood to answer any personal questions.  
"Everyone up we need to move."  
No one bothers to argue instead just following their alpha who has agreed to walk instead of run for a little while. They head out towards the highway as it’s the fastest way to get to King City, Derek starts to walk at the back of the pack so he can keep an eye on his betas, peter is up front leading and the rest are all mingled in between. Liam is looking around the highway, cars are flipped and many appear to have crashed into one another, he looks to stiles who picks up his speed to walk with the youngest beta. 

"How you holding up?" Stiles asks  
"Well the world appears to be ending so pretty good considering" He says adding a light laugh to the end.   
"That girl won't take her eyes off of you." He adds in an afterthought, stiles turns and sees that Stacey is indeed staring at him, she quickly looks away when she realises she's been caught. The pack walk in silence for a few more miles walking up a really large hill as stiles would describe it even though it’s more of a gradual raise before Peter signals for everyone to stop. He walks ahead a few metres before calling Derek up to the front. They both look to the pack and signal for them to advance, the sight they are met with makes their skin crawl. A little way down the road they can see a roaring fire encasing a bright yellow school bus in the burning flames, their mouths are open as they watch in shock before bolting towards the fiery mass hoping no one is stuck inside. They can't get close enough to see inside, the heat is searing and the smoke is unbearable. Stacey looks as though she is about to try and enter so stiles runs and wraps his arms around her pulling her back away from the fire. 

"There is nothing we can do. we have to keep moving" He tells her in a stern voice, knowing exactly how she is feeling. The pack keep moving changing from a slow walk to a jog, to sprinting whenever they get spooked. After hours of moving they finally come across the sign welcoming them to King City, It's pitch black as they walk through the ash filled abandoned streets, they can't see any of the machines so are hoping they can maybe rest for a couple of hours. They decide that staying in a house would be too dangerous as there aren't as many places to hide so they hike even further to get to the Mall hoping to get a change of clothes, food, water and medical supplies as well as some sleep. 

When they enter they are met with a truly eerie feeling, they make their way quietly towards the first floor communicating with simple hand movements. Derek had taught them different signals before a fight against a group of were-Jaguars once so they could direct each other without alerting the enemy of their plans. They make their way up the escalators and enter the first floor, they settle in a small clothing shop before looking around and changing into more appropriate clothing. Jackson, Scott, Ethan and Aiden change quickly and head off to try and find food and water for everyone, promising to howl if anything happened. Stacey was confused at that but thankfully didn’t say anything. Stiles grabs some clothing from the rails, everyone had settled on dark jeans and jumpers. He moves behind a rail and removes his socks and boxers before pulling clean ones on followed by a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and black hoodie. In his mind he would blend in better with the background if he wore all black. When he stands up and brushes the creases out of his new clothing he catches both Derek and Stacey staring, he feels a light blush form on his cheeks and pulls his hood up before trying to find some comfortable shoes. Derek doesn’t take his eyes off of him for even a second, scared he might leave on his own again.

"chill sourwolf I'm not going anywhere okay." He pecks his alpha on the lips before pulling him away and sitting down in a corner, Derek follows his actions and sits next to him pulling stiles close and breathing in his scent which is being mangled by ash, sweat and alcohol. Derek waits for stiles to dose off and for his betas to get back before he allows himself to try and get some sleep, it isn't easy but he holds stiles body close to him and listens to his heart beat eventually being lulled to sleep.  
Everyone wakes startled trying to figure out what is going on, it's still dark so they know they haven't slept for long. They look to each other with questioning expressions, Eyes darting towards the door when they hear a loud ear piercing scream that doesn’t belong to anyone in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Don't Move

"Stacey!" Stiles is up on his feet in seconds and about to run out the door when he is grabbed and held back.  
"Let go of me! we have to help her!" he is struggling against the hold the betas have on him.  
"Stiles if we go out there we may not come back!" Peter tries to explain  
"I don’t care! I won't let her die!" He stamps on Scott's foot which gains him a few seconds to move, he makes his way towards the door but freezes when he hears the clicking sound. It's as if he is frozen to the spot, his fight or flight instinct screaming at him to run but he can't get his body to move. He takes a tentative step forward to peer through the glass. He looks behind him at his friends who are motioning for him to come back, Scott points to his ears before pointing to the left which stiles assumes means the creature is around the corner. He turns around and freezes as he is faced with the huge slimy creature with a mouthful of teeth that look as though they could tear through him in one movement. The creature stares at him as the acidic slime falls from its upper lip. Stiles dares to take a step back but when the creatures head snaps down he puts his foot down as lightly as he can, wincing when the floor creaks slightly. They hear another bloodcurdling scream that makes stiles want to run to rescue the stranger he has already risked his life for once. He is so caught up in his mind he doesn’t notice the beast walking towards the door until Derek has his hand wrapped around his mouth and is pulling him backwards into a rack of clothing.

The beast wanders into the shop and starts looking around. The pack are hidden in various places cowering and being as silent as possible. Derek doesn’t remove his hand from stiles' mouth instead holds it firmer in place when stiles' breathing picks up. Stiles can feel a panic attack brewing as tears spill from his eyes. Derek shush' stiles as quietly as he can, he hates seeing stiles in such a state, he is such a strong person so seeing him gasping for air from a panic attack is the worst feeling there is. Stiles keeps eye contact with Ethan who he can see through an opening in the clothes rack. He has never seen Ethan look so frightened. It's horrible. The beast circles the shop sniffing the air every now and then like he knows that they are in there and is just playing a game. Lydia, Erica and Jackson are huddled in one of the corners holding their breath as the creature approaches, Lydia has tears streaming down her face and Erica's eyes are glowing a vibrant gold as the threat approaches. Stiles can't take it, fuck being on the verge of a panic attack he has to do something. He spots a shoe on top on a glass cabinet only a few meters away, he looks to Ethan who is still looking at him and moves his eyes towards the shoe causing Ethan to register his plan and begin to shake his head. Stiles looks back to Derek who gives him a stern look before removing his hand. Stiles moves the clothing in front of him silently before slipping out and crawling towards the glass cabinet. He makes it without issue and carefully removes the $200 shoe from its stand. He ducks under the glass hoping for a little coverage and chucks the shoe as hard as he can out of the shop. The screamer turns quickly and moves towards the door stopping next to the cabinet and seemingly overlooking stiles completely. 

The creature leaves the shop not long after, leaving the betas to re-group and let out a sigh of relief.  
"She's dead isn't she." Stiles states. The pack look at him with sorrow in their eyes as they nod. They could smell Stacey's blood from the first scream. Then it hits, a full blown panic attack making stiles drop to his knees. His whole body is shaking as his gasps for air and tries not to sob.  
"Stiles!" Scott rushes to his side   
"Stiles I need you to breathe, stiles listen to me." He tries but looks up to Derek for help.  
"Look at me stiles." Derek growls in a low tone causing stiles to try and lift his head which is spinning with lack of oxygen.  
"Breathe okay." He puts his hands on his shoulders and takes in an extravagant breath before realizing it slowly, the movements help to get stiles shoulders to move in the rhythm they would if he wasn’t breathing erratically.  
"Stiles deep breaths." Stiles closes his eyes and does as he is told taking in deep, slow breaths letting himself revel in the calm coming over his body. Derek places a strong kiss to his forehead when he sees that he is much calmer before helping him to his feet, holding him steady when he wobbles a bit.  
"Derek we need to leave" Boyd speaks quietly  
"I know, I say we head towards San Lucas like our original plan."   
"It's going to be the same as here!" Scott says agitated and scared  
"Most likely yes but we need to get back to BH and that isn't going to happen if we head in the opposite direction is it." Peter snarls  
"Guys stop. We are heading San Lucas and that’s final okay. Grab anything you think you may need. We leave in 3 minutes." 

They all gather the food they found the night before and few pieces of clothing before grouping together and sneaking out of the shop. They try and stay sheltered and out of view but that’s not so easy when the majority of the building has fallen down. it takes them 10 minutes of being stealthy to make it back onto the street. They all just hope San Lucas is housing more humans than it is monsters.


	6. You're safe

"Ugh pleaseee tell me we're close." Lydia moans into stiles' shoulder as they cling to each other for support through the long walk.  
"We are almost there I think" Peter groans.

The pack have been walking for 3 hours trying to reach their destination and they couldn’t be happier about what they stumble upon. Huge metal gates are placed just after the welcome sign. Military can be seen patrolling inside of the town and tanks and guns placed around the outside. The pack look to each other with big smiles on their faces. Stiles quickens his pace and slips his hand into Dereks as they approach, hope making every inch of his body tingle. They slow down as they see a sergeant begin to approach them.

"Where are you from" The sergeant asks  
"We came from Carmel but were trying to get back to Beacon Hills sir." Derek replies smoothly   
"What is that areas status?"  
"Taken over. Do you know what they are?" He tries  
"I do not. I need your names, ages and where you are from. We will have you inside shortly." He sends a smile and hands over a clipboard. They fill in all the needed information one by one and then are led into San Lucas. There are so many people, it puts a smile on Dereks face just seeing people acting so… normal. It's refreshing.   
"We have a few tents put up. You will be in tent 6. The medical center will be happy to attend any injuries you may have. Supplies are in the North tent, you will each have everyday rations. And please relax now. You are safe." The sergeant leads them to their tent before heading back off towards the entrance, they settle down into the provided beds before taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Do you think they have any idea what these things are? If they did they would know that we really aren't safe." Stiles says before resting his head on his mates chest.  
"I think we should try and get some sleep whilst we can." Erica says looking at her grubby hands and frowning. Everyone agrees that they should at least give it ago as they don’t know how long they will stay there for. They all fall asleep fairly easily all apart from Stiles and Lydia who end up communicating through eye movements to leave the tent. Stiles wiggles out of Derek grip as subtly as possible fist pumping the air slightly when the alpha remains asleep. He heads outside first followed shortly by the strawberry blonde.   
They walk in silence for a little while just taking in the scene around them. They walk towards one of the hotel resorts, going straight through until they reach the pool side.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Lydia states.  
"I thought it was more of a city if I'm honest" Stiles says quietly  
"It's really touristy" Lydia laughs eyeing a man in the pool  
"Do you really think we are safe here?" Lydia asks going back to being serious. Stiles pulls her into his side and wraps an arm around her.  
"I don’t know Lyds but god I hope so." They stay in silence for a little while just watching all the normality around them before stiles moves and sits to look at his friend.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" He says with a cheeky smile  
"Hell yes I do" She laughs

They head into the shop in the hotel hoping to come across something pool appropriate to wear. They keep their clothes close in case of emergencies and steal a couple of towels from vacant sun beds. They place their stuff on the ground and look at each other before running and jumping into the pool both laughing and smiling when they re-surface.  
"This feels amazingggg" Lydia exclaims as she floats on her back. Stiles hums in agreement and joins her staring up at the sky.  
"Everything is so normal." He says in thought  
"It's as if none of what we have seen happened." He sighs and lets himself fall to the bottom of the pool. It's relaxing looking up through the clear water as the sun reflects of off the surface. He pushes away from the bottom and comes up under Lydia lifting her out of the water causing her to squeal.   
"It's like Lion King" Stiles laughs as Lydia demands to be put down, He obliges but sending her flying and face planting into the water. She comes up laughing and splashes water in her friends face. Moments like these are precious. They are perfect. Well that is until some posh British douche bag ruins the moment.  
"Do you two realise that you are getting all that filth in the water." Stiles and Lydia pause and look at each other before bursting out laughing.  
"Dude are you serious?" Stiles asks with a smile on his face  
"Yes I am serious. It's disgusting people are swimming in here." The man Lydia recognizes as the guy she was staring at earlier moans.  
"I'm sorry but you have no idea the shit we have been through the past couple of days. Do you know what is happening outside of this place?" The mans face stays blank  
"No you don’t. We have watched innocent people die whilst you have been sunning yourself. You need to get your head out of your ass and look around you! The walls? The military? The world is at war you asshole. We are taking any luxury we can get. If you don’t like it then get the fuck out of here." Lydia practically shouts causing a few people to turn their heads. Stiles places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down once the man has swam away.

They jump out of the pool making quick work of drying themselves before pulling their clothes back on and walking back into the hotel to find food. They walk into the hotel's restaurant both looking scraggly and dirty, they head straight for the plates to make a decent meal. They share a smile as they pile food onto their plates, stiles instantly going for the curly fries. They find a small table and start shoveling food into their faces. They moan with delight as they munch on the fresh food.  
"Excuse me are you staying at this establishment?" One of the waiters interrupts  
"Yeah" stiles says over a mouthful of food causing Lydia to suppress a laugh.  
"You both need to leave." He says frustrated  
"We haven't had a proper meal in days. We are hungry it's not like your running out." Stiles tries  
"Sir I need you to leave, You can get your rations from one of the tents. This food is for our guests."  
Stiles' patience is wearing thin as he comes up with just about the greatest lie he has ever thought of.  
"Listen buddy, I know you're just doing your job but- but my girlfriend here needs a proper meal. She is 9 weeks pregnant, seriously man just let her finish her food and we will be out of the way." He smiles at the waiter who quickly apologizes before walking away.

"Dude what the hell! are you telling me I look pregnant?!" Lydia says in an angry whisper  
"No Lyds not at all, but I'm hungry and these curly fries are fantastic." She glares at him.  
"It worked didn’t it?" They briefly laugh together and finish their meals before getting up to leave and try to get to the tent before the wolves wake up. They just make it outside of the restaurant and back into the lobby when they hear it. The sound that will be in their nightmares for years to come. Their eyes widen in terror as they look to each other and quickly clasp onto each others hands.  
"They're here." Stiles whispers before screams fill the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far :)


	7. Scream

The wolves wake instantly when they hear the defining sound, they look to each other fear written on their faces.  
"Lydia?" Jackson calls out when he notices the empty bed. Its only then that they notice Stiles Is also missing. Derek growls, as do the rest of the pack. They hear gun shots start to fire and civilians starting to scream. Peter peaks out of the cloth to have a look and sees the clothes falling from the sky as more people are zapped and turned into dust. Turned into nothing.   
"We have to find them" Scott growls  
"Same as before stay together and stay low." Derek instructs. Peter takes the front as the alphas second and Derek takes the back so he can watch over his pack. They crouch as they leave the tent and enter the chaos outside. One of the machines is towering over them from the ocean sending beams of light into anything they don’t want. Which appears to be everything.   
"Get to the Hotel" Peter calls back and runs across the street.

\----

Stiles grabs Lydia and shields her with his body when the side of the building and part of the roof is smashed to pieces, he hisses in pain when a piece of metal impales his side followed by speckles of glass to his face causing little droplets of blood to trickle down his face.

"Lydia we need to move." He orders as he helps her to her feet, she gasps as she sees the small wounds on his face but covers her mouth when she sees the large item protruding from her friends left side.  
"You’re hurt!" She says as she inspects the wounds closer  
"I'm fine but I won't be if we don’t move!" She nods and looks around before getting an idea.  
"The Kitchen!!" Stiles agrees as they run back into the restaurant, stopping to find the entrance. When they locate it they quickly make their way inside and towards the back. Stiles winces as the metal in his side edges a little deeper from running.

"Oh my god Jackson!" Lydia cries.  
"Lyds look at me! Jackson is fine, so is everybody else. They are going to be alright" He tries to convince but it doesn’t work.  
"They're going to die!!" She practically screams  
"They are wolves. Part of the Hale pack and if anything what is our pack?"  
"come on Lydia what are we?" She looks at him with her tear stained face  
"We're strong. Yeah we have fought Kanimas and Alphas, Wendigos. We are strong." Stiles smiles at her and presses a kiss into her hair.

"We need to get the glass out." Stiles doesn’t like the idea of that happening without his pain leeching boyfriend by his side but nods in agreement ignoring all the strange stares they are getting from the kitchen staff who probably heard their earlier conversation.  
"Close your eyes I'll do your face first." Lydia scoots forward and begins to pull out the tiny pieces of glass, rolling her eyes when stiles tries to pull away from the actions.  
"I need to see your side." Stiles hesitates but tries to lift his shirt gasping when it pulls on the metal. He pulls his shirt around the item and tries again. quickly looking away as he sees the mess.  
"Oh god!" Lydia exclaims as she sees the extent of the wound.   
"Do you have a first aid kit?" She shouts at the staff causing them to jump.  
"we have some band aids and antiseptic wipes that’s it." One man answers.  
"Okay stiles we have to leave it in okay? we don’t know how deep it is and I don’t want you bleeding out on me." She says firmly.  
"scream." Stiles says when Lydia relaxes against the wall.  
"What?" she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.  
"The pack. they know your scream it will lead them to us." Lydia nods and tells everyone to cover their ears before letting out a loud scream.

\-------

The pack stop in their tracks as they hear the familiar scream.  
"LYDIA!!!" Jackson shouts, running in the direction it came from.  
"JACKSON NO!" The pack scream in unison as a beam of light heads straight for his direction. It's as though everything becomes slow motion as their friend, their pack mate is struck and turned into dust.  
"JACKSON!!" Derek roars and goes to jump to his rescue but doesn’t succeed as he is held back by a crying Ethan, Aiden and a scared looking Peter. They can't stop for long as they dodge the lights and head inside of the building, their tears mingling with the ash on their faces. Jackson had come a long way from the dick he used to be. He gained their trust and became a part of their family. And now he is gone. The pack push forward as much as they can until Derek stops in his tracks and falls to his knees when a metallic smell assaults his nose. His wolf whining and scratching to be released as it repeats over and over.

**Stiles**   
**Mate**   
**Hurt**

He looks to the pack with tears spilling from his eyes.  
"Find them!" he growls as he stands and sniffs the air following his nose out to the pool. They search frantically not finding anything useful. Scott lets out a wail of pain and grief when he can't find his brother. He flashes his golden eyes before storming off back inside the building. He walks back to the small pool of blood and sniffs around his eyes landing on the restaurant. He runs through the shattered double doors, the pack hot on his heels. He scans around and runs towards the kitchen door. He pushes through with tears clouding his vision.

"STILES! LYDIA!" he calls out, his shoulders sag in relief when he hears Lydia reply.  
"Oh my god are you guys okay?" He asks checking Lydia over before turning to his brother who is laying on the floor.  
"Stiles?" He asks warily   
"Don’t panic man. I'm okay." He says with a smile.  
"Derek?" He asks weakly   
"I'm right here baby. " He wraps stiles in a big hug pulling away when stiles shouts out in pain. Fear crosses his face as he sees the metal stuck in his mates side. Derek only looks away when Lydia speaks up.  
"Where is Jackson?" A silence falls over the pack and fresh tears fall down her face.  
"I am so sorry." Derek starts  
"Why?" she asks Skeptically  
"Lydia… J-Jackson is gone" Erica cries   
"What do you mean gone?!!" She demands a scream building in her throat  
"He's dead" Scott chokes out, She falls to her knees clutching her chest as uncontrollable sobs leave her body. The pack break down around her forgetting the carnage happening around them and taking a moment to grieve their fallen pack mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jackson :(   
> For those wondering why Lydia didn't know Jackson was dead. She was screaming when Jackson was hit therefore didn't actually realize she was screaming for him and everyone else.


	8. Don't leave me Little Red

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!" the head chef shouts towards the pack.  
"The world is under attack. By what? we don’t know." Derek answers bluntly   
"We need to move." He adds as an afterthought causing the grieving betas to rise to their feet all except for stiles who is still sat on the floor, a sheet of sweat covering his face. Stiles smiles weakly at Derek whose eyes are glassy all over again.  
"Come on red, we need to get to the medical tent" He bends down and lifts stiles' arm over his shoulder so he can help him up. Stiles cries out as he feels the metal cut deeper.  
"I'm sorry baby but we can't stay here." Derek apologizes as stiles gets to his feet. Scott comes to his other side being careful not to hit the metal by accident and grips his other side so he has more support.

They look back at the staff who have no intention of leaving the kitchen, Derek nods their way before heading towards the door. Peter goes first and holds the door so they can get stiles through. There isn't much left of the building that was a restaurant a few moments ago, a few people are cowering under tables crying for lost loved ones and praying for their lives to be spared.

They walk carefully over the rubble trying to be as silent as they can in case it isn't just the machine lurking outside. Bodies are scattered all over the place as they step foot onto the street and then they see it. Aiden runs towards the familiar clothing on the floor covered with a fine layer of ash. Aiden picks up the jacket his friend once wore and clutched onto it. Lydia's eyes never leave the item as she realizes who it belonged to. She takes the jacket tentatively and holds it close, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Guys we have to go" Derek says sympathetically   
The short walk to the medical tent is torturous, with every step stiles feels as though his side ignites into flames. They approach the tent with as much hope as possible freezing when they see it has been burnt to the ground.

"Stay in sight. Try and find anything you can!" Derek orders as he sets stiles down on what would have once resembled a bed. A man runs towards stiles causing Derek to put his guard up and protect his mate. He is dressed in scrubs and has blood all over his hands as he slows to a walk.  
"I saw you walking over here, your friend he is hurt?" Derek nods and looks back at stiles who is struggling to sit up. The man takes another step forward causing Derek to growl, startling the man.  
"My name is Jason, I am a doctor. Please let me help him." Derek looks to stiles who nods making Derek step aside.  
"What's your name?" Jason asks shakily   
"His name is stiles." Derek answers for him.  
"Well stiles it's nice to meet you, I'm going to have a look at the wound now okay?" Stiles nods again and looks away as his shirt is lifted. Derek hears the rise in the doctors heartbeat as the wound comes into sight, even he has to look away briefly from the amount of blood.

"What is your name?" He asks Derek  
"Derek."  
"Well Derek we are going to need bandages and a lot of them and antiseptic. He needs stitches and I have no idea what has been damaged inside but the best we can do is clean it. I'm not sure if removing it right now is a good idea it looks deep." Derek sets his jaw in a firm line and looks to his betas who are shoveling debris out of the way. They acknowledge what has been said and start looking for the correct items. Shortly after, Scott comes running over with his arms full of supplies that appeared to have survived the carnage.  
"This is all we could find." The doctor looks over what has been found and sighs.  
"There is no antiseptic." He says with a tired look on his face. Derek runs his hand over his face and looks around trying to think of something but all he realizes is that the machine is getting closer and closer.  
"We need to move him!" He growls out causing everyone to look in his direction. Derek lifts stiles swiftly into a bridle style carry and begins running in the opposite direction of the machine. Isaac and Scott grab the supplies urging the doctor to come with them, sprinting away when he agrees. Derek is apologizing over and over as stiles tries to suppress the hisses of pain shooting through his body from the bumpy terrain.   
They run for miles until they find some sort of shelter that is marginally intact. They enter the office building and head to the next floor making quick work of clearing off a desk and laying stiles onto it.

"Someone go and find some alcohol and towels." Jason orders much to Dereks disgust. The betas don’t comply immediately they wait until their alpha has approved before heading off and searching every single desk and cupboard looking for the items to help their friend. Stiles can feel himself growing weaker with every moment. Derek grips his hand tight as if reading his mind and brings it to his lips pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

"Does anyone have a lighter?!" The doctor calls out getting confused stares in return.  
"We might have to cauterize the wound" He says whilst inspecting it further.   
"With no pain relief?" Erica asks angrily.  
"Well unless anyone carries morphine I don't think we have a choice" He says sarcastically causing Erica to snarl and Boyd to pull her back. After what feels like hours to stiles but is really only moments the pack are returning with the requested items.  
"Okay stiles I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Jason says apologetically before pouring alcohol on the wound. Derek grips stiles hand firmly and instantly tries to relieve some of the pain as Jason gets a firm grip on the metal and begins to pull. Stiles starts squirming and screaming out in agony as the leeching doesn’t take as much as needed. Sweat pours off stiles' body as he cries out one last time before the metal is completely removed making his shoulders sag in relief.  
"Oh god!" Jason gasps as he sees the extent of the injury. Blood begins spilling out rapidly, The doctor grabs the provided towels and presses them to the teens side earning another yelp of pain. Stiles head starts to get fuzzy as he tries to register the faces around him.

"WE HAVE TO CAUTERIZE IT!" Jason shouts and without thinking Ethan chucks him the lighter he found.  
"Everyone grab a hold of a part of him! I want you all leeching!" Derek orders not caring that there is someone else in the room. The pack all place their hands on various parts of their friends body, stiles tries to squirm away realising that more pain is about to come. Derek holds stiles' head as it is the only part of him available and nods towards Jason who kick-starts the lighter. The pack look away and close their eyes as they start to take the pain. It's such a small flame that it is taking longer than they can handle, the pain becoming unbearable as the black veins wind up their arms. Erica removes her hand as she feels her head getting light, Lydia grabs her arm steadying her and leading her to sit down.

"How much more." Derek growls  
"A little bit" Stiles opens his eyes and looks at the dizzying betas.   
"Let go" He mumbles wanting them to keep their strength.  
"No!" They growl out in unison buts it's too late as it becomes too much causing Boyd, Ethan, Liam and Isaac to fall to the floor unconscious. Stiles gasps as some of the pain hits him making his head swirl.  
"Let go" He says with as much authority in his voice as he can trying to channel his power as the alphas mate. Scott, Aiden and Peter look at each other. Unable to go against the order they remove their hands one by one so it doesn’t hit stiles all at once. Stiles shuts his eyes tight as the searing pain returns.  
"Is it working?!" Peter asks once he has sat down.  
"We won't be sure until I close the middle. Which I am going to do now." Stiles screams as the red hot flames touch his skin, Derek jumps back and falls to the floor as the pain makes him black out leaving stiles writhing on the desk as Jason finishes up.   
"It's done." Jason states standing and wiping the sweat from his brow. The pack stand and go to help those who collapsed, Lydia rushes to stiles side and holds his hand crying softly into his shoulder.  
The room turns eerily silent apart from the odd sob escaping someone as they all approach the desk. He isn't screaming anymore, it relaxes them for a moment knowing the pain has died down until they realise his isn't just silent… he isn't moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh! Is stiles going to be okay? Please let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome :) xo


	9. Cry

"Stiles baby you need to wake up okay" Derek sobs as he holds stiles' head in his hands.  
"Derek his heartbeat is dropping" Scott clutches his brothers hand looking at Derek through glassy eyes.  
"Derek do something I can feel it… we are losing him" Lydia falls to her knees head in her hands as she feels a scream building in her throat.   
"I'm so sorry stiles, please… please forgive me." Derek lets his eyes bleed red and lets his fangs elongate.  
"Derek don’t!" Peter says firmly   
"He's dying! I can't let him die." Everyone forgets the human in the room, they forget the chaos smothering the streets all they can see is their friend, their family losing their life.  
"I love you so much baby." Derek chokes out as he tilts his mates head to the side. He places a light kiss on the taunt skin, closing his eyes tightly letting tears trickle down his face as he sinks his teeth down into the neck of the man he loves. He removes his teeth just as slowly as he starts to back away, blood smeared around his mouth.

"Come on, come on, come back to me" He whispers as he clutches his boy closer   
"WHAT ARE YOU!" a voice interrupts, Derek bares his teeth in a protective growl. Peter looks at the young man lying on the table before pulling the doctor out of the room to try and explain the situation. Stiles takes in a deep breath, eyes fluttering open.  
"Stiles" Derek comforts   
"It hurts, everything hurts." Stiles' voice is raspy as he speaks, instantly getting Derek to siphon his pain away.  
"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Derek rests his head on stiles' chest reveling in his weak heart beat.  
"Derek, I- I can still feel it" Lydia tries to keep her voice strong but it cracks and wavers as fresh tears spring to her eyes. But Derek already knows that. He can sense it through the bond. Can sense that the bite isn't taking. Can sense that it is too late.

"it's okay." Stiles' voice startles them  
"Promise me you will survive. You have to, all of you. You have to be there for my dad." Stiles has silent tears slipping down his face as he addresses his pack.  
"P-Promise me" His voice is breathy as one by one the pack make their promises.   
"I love you little red" Derek sobs pressing his lips to stiles' hand. Stiles smiles, looking down at his alpha.  
"I love you sou…" Lydia screams, followed by the wolves howling for both Jackson and Stiles. Peter races in, stopping abruptly when he sees his pack in so much pain. He sucks back the tears wanting to make themselves known in favor of helping his nephew. Derek roars and thrashes as peter pulls him away from the teen. The pack surround their alpha, staying close and sobbing with him for their fallen pack mates. Jason awkwardly stands to the side as he watches them mourn, struggling himself to not be affected. Derek moves away from the huddle and over to his mates body. His eyes no longer holding the light, love, curiosity but replaced by a glassy stare. He leans down and places a final kiss to stiles' lips before using his fingers to close the boys eyes. He picks the lifeless body up refusing to leave him in an abandoned office building and walks towards the door ignoring the pack as they follow closely behind him.

They walk in silence as they follow their alpha down road after road. They haven't encountered another person for miles as they trek on. They walk for hours with no real destination in mind, Derek refusing to leave stiles' body. They walk through destroyed towns over and over again and before they know it the sun has disappeared for the night leaving them in darkness, the only light source being the moon shining down on them.   
They don’t stop until they reach a small town. They see a few lights on in houses here and there but it's already been ransacked. They knock on doors, those they know have people inside. Not a single person answers. They keep walking around trying to find somewhere they could stop for the night. It takes a while but they check every single place until they come across a small house which isn't occupied.

They break the door and enter, ready for anything that may be lurking in the shadows. They scope the place out and tuck into the food that they find. No one saying a word to each other. Peter goes off and collects all the pillows and blankets he can find before bringing them down into the living room. Derek places stiles on the couch, still not wanting to let go but covering him with one of the sheets Peter found. They take their places on the floor all connected in some way, finding comfort in the intimacy. Jason sits away from them, feeling guilty about not being able to save the teenager he had met merely hours ago. The wolves settle down staring off into space taking time for themselves. They cry for Jackson the once Kanima turned strong beta. They cry for Stiles the human who died protecting his friend. The night is silent apart from the light breeze creating a whirling sound through the windows putting them on edge slightly. Derek doesn’t move from beside stiles as if protecting his mate even when the worst has already happened.  
"Guys, Listen." Isaac whispers as he hears a strange sound. The betas lift their heads and zone in their hearing trying to pick up on the threat. Their eyes all land on the body covered by a white cloth. The body whose chest is slowly rising and falling.


	10. Aeonian

"Do you see that?" Erica asks sceptically as she watches the sheet slowly rise and fall. Derek pulls the sheet away with wide hopeful eyes. There is no longer a mark on stiles' neck just a nasty looking scar. He checks where the fatal would once was and just like his throat there is only a scar.   
"H-He's healed." He says with shock in his voice. The pack raise to their feet and move closer to the couch that holds their friend. 

"Stiles?" Scott asks as he takes his brothers hand.   
"Derek I can't hear his heartbeat?" Isaac says confused. No one has time to reply as stiles bolts upright into a sitting position gasping for air. He looks around the room taking in all the new scents and sounds, an itching burning in his throat. 

"Hey Sourwolf" He says as his eyes land on his alpha. Derek wraps him into a tight hug which stiles matches almost crushing him.  
"Stiles your hurting me" Stiles backs away instantly and looks at his mate. He smells delicious.   
"Your eyes." Lydia says trying to get a closer look but stiles pushes her back when her scent reaches his nose. Derek looks at his eyes, a gorgeous mixture of orange, yellow and red staring back at him. Peter pushes through to kneel in front of the couch to get a better look after recognizing the new berry like scent stiles is emitting. Stiles' head snaps towards him when he rests two fingers against his throat to try and get a pulse. His skin is frozen not a single bit of warmth heating his skin.

"Interesting" Peter states   
"What is?" Derek asks confused by the situation  
"Well he isn't a wolf." Peter laughs but can't finish because stiles is up in a flash and standing over the doctor. They watch as he sinks to a crouch and cocks his head to the side.   
"You might want to grab him." Peter whispers earning a confused glare from his nephew.  
"He is about to devour our little doctor friend."  
Stiles feels his face shift. To what he doesn’t know but the aching in his gums has him assuming he has fangs. He confirms this when he sinks them into the man who tried to save him. The taste makes him moan as the sweet metallic substance flows into his mouth. Pulling away is the hardest thing he has ever done and it has him whooshing into another room. Isaac and Scott rush to the mans side and apply pressure to his wound as he groans in pain.  
"He's a vampire" Aiden states.  
"How?" Liam asks Peter  
"there must be someone in his family who has the gene, as you can see in certain cases it makes itself known through death." Peter says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Derek walks through to the room stiles is cowered in the corner of. The smell of blood putting the young vampires senses into overdrive.  
"Stiles your okay. Jason is okay you didn’t hurt him." He puts his hands out as if speaking to a spooked animal.   
"What did you do to me?!" He hisses  
"Stiles this wasn’t me the gene must have been activated when you died." Derek approaches slowly   
"YOU BIT ME!" He shouts, Derek cringes hoping the loud noises wont alert any creatures that could be lurking nearby.  
"baby please calm down."  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just ate someone's blood and enjoyed it! how am I supposed to calm down" Derek takes a seat next to the teen who swiftly buries his face in his partners neck  
"Oh god you smell amazing." He groans and traces his fangs along Dereks throat. Derek growls deep in his chest as stiles continues the movement.  
"I want to taste you." Dereks breath catches in his throat at his mates new found confidence or blood lust, either way it's going straight down south.  
"Let me taste you Derek." He nods, not able to get the words out. Stiles is just about to sink his teeth into his meal when his head snaps towards the door that swiftly opens revealing a flustered looking Banshee.

"We heard the clicking sound." She whispers a trace of fear emanating from her voice. Derek and Stiles are swift to move and head back into the living room with the others who have turned off all the lights and are sat behind the various couches. They take a seat with the others all in close proximity to each other. They sit in silence hearing alert for the threat looming closer. Stiles is sat next to Scott and Ethan, his eyes glowing as he stares at the floor and tries to block out the sound of the jugular pumping in their throats. He closes his eyes counting to ten trying to gain control over himself. A loud screech startles them causing stiles to cover his ears which feel like they should be bleeding from the pain he just felt. He hisses and pulls his hands away still not used to his heightened senses.

"I think it's gone." Scott says in a hardly there whisper. They stay in the same positions for almost an hour before Erica decides its safe to move. Derek follows and scopes out the building just to make sure no unwanted guests had moved in.  
"There are 3 bedrooms, we will have to share." Derek tells his pack who scrunch their noses up.  
"I am not sharing with you and Stiles." Erica says through gritted teeth.  
"Fine sort it out between yourselves we're going to bed." He sends her a wink which makes her mock gag and the pack all groan.

Stiles sits on the double bed awkwardly as derek strips out of his clothes.  
"Are you okay?" Derek asks concerned   
"My stomach and throat feel like there on fire." He manoeuvres to sit on his knees and leans towards the alpha.  
"I am so hungry, I just want to tear into your throat and taste you." He hisses. Derek is completely aware any normal person would run at that statement, but he isn't normal he's a werewolf who finds stiles' new found statements an extreme turn on. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pushes stiles onto his back.  
"Not tonight wolfie." Stiles uses his strength and flips them so their positions are reversed. Stiles leans down and breathes in his mates scent before kissing over his jugular.   
"Taste me stiles." Derek whines. Stiles pulls back and places a heated kiss to his alphas lips, demanding entry with his tongue before diving to his neck and sinking his fangs into the delicate flesh. Derek whimpers full on whimpers as stiles drinks whilst moving his hand into Dereks boxers. He pulls away after a little while and goes straight for a kiss that smears blood over the both of them.  
"You're so hot" Stiles moans whilst grinding his hips against Dereks.  
The night goes by with passionate kisses and desperate movements. It’s the best night they have had since the world turned into hell itself. Derek lays awake after stiles has exhausted himself, relaxed and content. Losing his mate even for such a short time was the most painful thing he has ever experienced but now he has him back and he is no longer as fragile and even though Derek broke their biggest rule about the bite. He knows that their love is aeonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcomed and thank you to everyone who is giving this story a go. xo


	11. A new life

Stiles wakes to sunlight pouring through the window. He is surprised to find out he doesn't burn or sparkle it's just seriously irritating, just like the itching in his throat and stomach. He nudges the sleeping wolf next to him trying to wake him up when it doesn't work he resorts to plan B.  
He slides under the blanket and places himself between his alphas legs. He kisses up his legs and along his sharp V-lines. He licks a line up Dereks thigh before feeling as though his throat is closing. His hearing zones into the pulse he can hear and he realises it is right beneath his tongue. Femoral artery his brain provides. He wants to pull away but the urge is so strong, he lets his fangs drop and brushes them against the skin. He takes a deep breath and penetrates the skin moaning in delight as he swallows the iron tasting substance.

Derek sits up abruptly and swipes the covers away revealing his naked boyfriend drinking from his leg.  
"Stiles what the hell?" he questions. Stiles' eyes shoot open and with speed to fast to be seen he backs into the wall hissing when he bangs his head.   
"Derek I am so sorry, I was trying to be nice and then-you just taste so good I couldn’t stop myself." He rambles before his tongue slips out of his mouth, licking up the blood he can feel dripping down his chin.  
"You are so lucky I can heal baby." He says approaching the young vampire and placing a kiss to his mates still bloody lips. 

The break apart quickly when they hear a scream coming from outside.   
"Stay inside go and get the others" Derek orders forgetting stiles isn't as breakable anymore before running downstairs and onto the street.  
"PETER! GUYS GET UP" stiles shouts as he enters the room, they all wake with groans before sensing stiles' panic.  
"Scream outside-Derek gone to see." He tries to keep his breathing controlled but is struggling from the sheer amount of scents and the panic he feels for Derek.  
"Everyone go I'll be behind you!" Peter shouts.

The all run and head outside and frantically look around the streets listening to anything that would indicate where there alpha is. Isaac snaps his head towards a house to their left and takes off running in that direction shortly followed by the rest of the pack. They enter the house with ease and head straight upstairs towards the noises.

"Stiles stay down here!" Peter growls.  
"What no!" He protests not liking being left out until it hits him. The thick scent of blood sending shivers down his spine. His eyes have become red and black and the veins around his eyes pulsing. He hisses and lunges towards the stairs. Peter grabs him and throws him onto his back before kneeling on top of him and pinning him down.  
"Stiles look at me. Control it okay." Stiles continues struggling and manages to push Peter away from him. He bolts for the stairs and comes to an unsteady stop as he reaches the room. There is blood on the sheets as the lady lays exhausted. Derek is holding a tiny baby in his arms trying to get some of the blood of with a towel.

"It’s a boy" He faintly hears Derek say before his mind is blank again only providing him with three words. Blood, Feed, Kill. He stalks towards the bed shifted to look like the monster he now considers himself to be. The woman shrieks as he gets closer constantly repeating for Derek to protect her baby. At first he doesn’t make a move he just stands at the foot of the bed and breathes in the sweet smell. Peter bursts into the room and grabs him from behind, he pulls his arms behind his back and tries to pull him out of the room. Stiles is hissing and lunging for anyone who comes close to him and then it all goes black.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Jason shouts when stiles' body falls to the floor. The pack are in shock from Peters sudden actions. Derek is the first to snap out of it luckily knowing that snapping a vampires neck will not kill them but nevertheless still furious that peter did it.  
"Relax he's taking a nap." Peter laughs  
"Erm Derek?" Erica says as she watches the ladies chest stop moving.  
"Erica, Lydia, Kira and Jason take the baby out of here and make sure he's okay. Ethan, Aiden and Scott take stiles downstairs." Derek orders before crouching down next to the still body. 

"I can't hear a heartbeat." Boyd says. Peter pushes them out of the way and begins compression's but it doesn't work. He pulls away after 5 minutes of trying and cringes when he feels a twinge of something in his gut. Sadness? 'nope not going to happen' he tells himself as he leads Liam out of the room.   
"Derek what do we do now? None of us know how to take care of a newborn." Boyd says as they walk out of the room.   
"Peter knows some things plus we have a doctor. We just need to protect him." Derek says in monotone, silently worrying that the child will bring them down.

\----

Stiles groans as he comes to, he rubs his neck as he sits up. He looks around the room looking for the man who snapped his neck.  
"Hey man you good?" Scott asks when stiles looks at him.  
"I don't recommend getting your neck broken" He says wincing as he tries to work out the tension. The rest of the pack come downstairs, Erica holding the baby close to her chest.  
"Your awake." Peter says with a smug grin.  
"Your an asshole." Stiles retorts with a hiss.   
"Bigger issues right now guys. We have a baby that is going to need a lot of care, we also need to get out of here and keep moving." Derek says taking the boy from Erica and sitting on the couch.  
"Before we move we need supplies. I think there is a shop down the street. Peter take Scott, Isaac and Liam and try and find stuff we will need. Boyd take Erica and Lydia and try and find anything that this little guy can eat. Ethan, Aiden and Kira find him some clothes. Me and Stiles will stay here. No offense red but I don't trust you out there right now." Derek says looking at stiles who is now scowling.   
"Get back as soon as you can, Howl if you need help."   
Everyone heads outside swiftly leaving Derek and Stiles alone.  
"I'm sorry." Stiles says going to sit next to Derek who quickly moves the baby away.  
"I won't hurt him." He tries.  
"You weren't yourself at all stiles. You went crazy." Derek says with worry clear in his eyes.  
"I lost control I-I couldn’t help it. I would never hurt anyone on purpose. You know that. I'm just so hungry." He says eyeing the vein pulsing in his mates throat.   
"I'm not your walking blood bank stiles." Derek snaps when he sees stiles eyeing his neck.   
"The world has gone to hell, your all werewolves, we now have a tiny human to care for and I'm a vampire. Who says you can't be a blood bank?" He laughs not realizing Derek really isn't in the mood. Derek doesn’t reply he just pulls the baby boy closer and tries to ignore his need to yell at his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh Derek doesn't seem very happy at the moment. Let me know what you think xo


	12. Trust

Stiles and Derek sit in silence for a while as they wait for the pack to return. It has only been half an hour so Derek is trying to push his concerns to the back of his mind.  
"Can I hold him?" Stiles asks as he rubs his thumb along the Childs cheek.  
"I don't think that’s a good idea." Derek says not looking away from the bundle in his arms.  
"I won't hurt him. I'm okay I promise." Derek reluctantly lets stiles pick up the tiny boy and cradle him in his arms.  
"Hey little guy." Stiles coos  
"We should name him." Stiles says with a smile but gets ignored again. Stiles pushes down the anxiety boiling in his stomach and snaps his head towards the door when the pack come wandering back in. 

"We found baby food and some baby grows. Lydia grabbed some diapers and a pacifier. There wasn’t much left but we grabbed everything we could." Aiden says as he walks into the living room Followed shortly by Peter who looks way to happy pushing a cart full of food and water.  
"Did you get twinkies? I am so feeling a twinkie right now." Stiles says handing the baby to Lydia who instantly melts at the bundle.  
"man I looked and there were none left." Scott says looking equally disappointed Derek shakes his head and stands up to grab a bottle of water.  
"We rest here for the rest of the day. We leave when its dark and head for Kettleman City so we can get on the highway." He says before downing half of the bottle  
"Chale" Lydia beams completely blanking Dereks plan  
"Can we call him Chale? It means Strong and youthful I think it kind of fits his situation" The rest of the pack have huge smiles on their faces quickly agreeing.  
"Chale Hale." Scott laughs when it pops into his head.  
"Please can he be a Hale just for the rhyme." He has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
"Don't be so evil. For now he doesn’t have a last name." Lydia says firmly. 

The pack set about eating as much food as they can and re-hydrating themselves. Stiles sits away from them all. The thought of eating normal food making him want to throw up. He knows there are bigger things to worry about than his stomach or his relationship with a certain alpha but he can't help but feel like Derek doesn’t want to be near him.  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He says whilst getting to his feet.  
"Not a chance! Are you crazy?!" Scott scolds, pulling his brother back down to the floor.  
"According to Derry I am." He laughs poking the alpha in the stomach. Derek just raises his eyebrows and looks at the offending finger until it is removed.  
"Sorry" Stiles mumbles under his breath. Its only midday as they sit around taking turns holding Chale. He has been dressed in a light blue baby grow and wrapped in a blanket as kira cuddles him close and gives him his bottle of milk. Its adorable they are all in awe of the tiny boy.  
"So Kettleman City? that’s a long walk." Isaac says when the silence gets too much.  
"It will take us to the highway. It will be easier to get to Beacon Hills." Derek says whilst looking over a map he found earlier.  
"Guys I'm really hungry." Stiles says, the smell of blood from upstairs still making his senses tingle.  
"You fed this morning." Derek deadpans  
"Without my consent may I add."  
"I said I was sorry!" Stiles whines earning himself another glare.  
"Derek he is a newborn much like little Chale he needs to feed more than us. Our blood will help but it won't satisfy him as much as the human stuff meaning he will need a lot." Peter says for once backing him up.  
"I'd be more than happy to offer my throat." Peter says with a wink at stiles whose eyes have turned red and black. Derek growls and pulls stiles towards him. Stiles sits in between his legs and is about to go for his neck when the alpha holds his wrist out. Stiles would be lying if he said the action didn’t hurt. But still he didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth in and start draining.  
"That is so gross." Erica wrinkles her nose and looks to Scott who looks really uncomfortable at seeing his best friend drinking blood.  
"Enough" Derek growls when stiles pulls his wrist impossibly closer. There is a small drip of blood sliding down his chin as he shows his neck in submission to his alphas command. Stiles walks out of the room after sensing Dereks discomfort. 'He thinks I'm a monster' He thinks to himself.  
Derek frowns at his blood covered wrist and wipes it onto the couch not caring for the grossed out looks he gets from his pack.  
"What was that about?" Erica asks looking concerned. Derek just huffs and reaches out to take the baby back into his arms.  
"We will be leaving soon so pack up the things you need and rest up." Derek says before pulling the child impossibly closer and closing his eyes.

\---

Stiles is sat in the little dining room willing himself not to cry. He is finding it hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. It hurts but most of all its making him angry. 'He doesn't love you' 'you’re a monster' The thoughts flow freely through his mind. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone but he is just so hungry and as nice as Dereks blood is it just isn't filling. Stiles gets to his feet and listens in to the content sounds of his pack trying to get some sleep. 'this is my chance' He thinks to himself before walking as silently as he can to get out of the house. He leaves the door open slightly so he doesn’t have to risk drawing more attention to himself.  
He walks down the empty street with his hearing zoned in to the houses around him. He stops when he gets to a simple looking place with only one heartbeat inside. He hesitates, not convinced that he can walk in there without coming back out a murderer, an even bigger monster than he already is. He looks around for a moment before shaking his head and entering the house maybe a little noisier than needed.

"Who's there?" A nervous voice calls out.  
"Please I just need a place to stay" Stiles finds himself impressed by his little acting session  
"How old are you boy?" He is a middle aged man. Maybe 40's. Stiles looks to him through scared eyes.  
"S-Seventeen" He stutters  
"I-Im sorry to barge in i-I'm just scared, My brother… H-he was k-killed" He lets crocodile tears slip from his eyes as he looks to the man who seems to have relaxed a fair bit before looking back to the floor.  
"It's okay come on through, would you like a drink?" Stiles looks to the man and lets a predatory smile form on his face.  
"Are you offering?" The man looks confused until stiles lunges and attaches himself to his neck. He groans as the taste slips easily down his throat. Its exquisite. He pulls away for a moment when he hears the mans heart begin to slow. His face is contorted into that of a killers as he doesn’t have enough strength to walk away. Instead he ends up falling with the man to the floor and draining every single drop in his body. He stands when there is nothing left and proceeds to break down as he sees what he has done.

"No-no-no" He chants, real tears now running down his face. He runs to fast to be seen out of the house and back to where his pack are still resting. He slams the door as he rushes in, every inch of him feels electric as the fresh blood runs through his veins. He backs himself into the wall and slides down until he can curl into himself. He sobs loud ugly cries that make his whole body shake.  
Derek bolts upright when he hears the door slam, he pushes Chale into his uncles arms before running out to greet the intruder. He expected one of the creatures preparing to rip his pack from him. What he didn’t expect was to see his boyfriend on the floor covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Vampire Stiles!! Let me know your thoughts! thank youu


	13. I can't help who i am

Derek panics immediately assuming stiles is the one who is hurt.  
"Baby are you okay? Where are you hurt?" He rushes trying to check stiles over but gets shaken off.  
"Not mine" Stiles chokes out as he tries to re-gain control over his breathing. Dereks eyes go wide as the words sink in. Stiles doesn’t miss how his mates expression goes from that of a worried lover to closed off, angry alpha.  
"Where are they. What did you do." He growls  
"Der-"  
"I'm sorry I didn’t mean it. The blood upstairs and you and I just-I was hungry I didn’t mean to hurt anyone you have to know that" Stiles rushes through sobs  
"how bad is it" Derek continues to question  
"H-he's dead. I tried to pull away but I couldn’t. Oh my god, I made him trust me. I lied to him and then killed him… I'm a monster." He hisses the last part, self hatred pouring from his body. Derek pulls him close before taking him into the kitchen to help him clean the blood off. He knows he is pulling away from stiles but in his defense his mate died in his arms and came back with a thirst for blood. He is still trying to process the events. That and the fact they are in the middle of war of the fucking worlds.  
"Derek I'm sorry please don't hate me." Stiles hiccups once he has calmed down a little  
"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It's just hard seeing you like this." He presses a kiss into stiles' hair and continues to wipe the blood from around his mouth.  
"I don't want to be this Dere." Stiles whimpers. Derek sighs and pulls the teen close once again. It's painful seeing someone he loves in so much pain.  
"It's okay Stiles"  
" you are ashamed of me. Y-You haven't looked at me the same since the other night. You haven't gone near me!"  
"I'm sorry I know, but stiles I'm fucking terrified okay." Stiles sags in Dereks hold before they hear the familiar clicking sound.  
"They're here." Stiles bares his fangs, veins travelling from his eyes. Derek tugs stiles into the living room to gather the rest of the pack who are cowering behind one of the sofas.  
"We have to go now!" Derek growls and shifts to alpha form. The pack run after him as they bolt out of the house and onto the street. 

They run as fast as they can, Erica clutches Chale tight as they speed from the town. Stiles runs and catches up to Derek linking fingers with him. Derek looks at him with glazed over eyes before unlinking them and running even faster. Stiles lets himself lag behind to the back of the pack. Tears fall down his face as one of the machines approaches and sends down bombs that explode all around them. 

"EVERYONE SPEED UP!" Derek roars over the explosions. Scott and Isaac run level with each other never letting the other lag behind or go too far. Peter has Liam running alongside him at a pace the younger boy is clearly struggling with. Erica is clutching Chale as she runs with boyd. Lydia and Kira stay with the twins who keep edging them forward so they can keep up. And stiles…Stiles is alone, no one running alongside him no one pushing him forward.  
The smell of blood seems to be a permanent fixture in the air now the creatures seem to have returned, Stiles' senses are going crazy but not a single part of him wants to hurt someone else. They cut into the forest to try and escape the events happening. They don't stop not when The humans start to complain or when Chale begins to cry. They run and they run until the sun has once again set. 

"Guys we have to keep moving it isn't safe." Derek says with sympathy in his voice  
"Derek I can't" Lydia pants, Derek looks around with his alpha red eyes.  
"We walk from here, come on." The pack groan but nod and continue moving at a slower pace, giving stiles the opportunity to jog up to his alpha.  
"Are we okay?" He asks in a small voice  
"The worlds gone to shit and your worried about our relationship?" Derek asks with raised eyebrows.  
"And no I don't think we are." He adds as an afterthought.  
"That first night, I was just so happy to have you back. I thought I lost you. When you fed from me that first time, it was like freaking fireworks going off. And then it happened when you were just doing something normal something we have done a lot and you couldn’t handle it without feeding. My family have never liked Vampires, I thought that you would be okay that I could get you through it but-but I can't focus on you. Not when we have a baby with us or whilst the world is continuing to go to shit. So no Stiles I-were not okay." Derek wipes his face of a stray tear that made it through his barriers.  
"I love you Derek" Stiles chokes, the silence breaking his frozen heart even more.  
"I know. I know but you aren't you anymore, my stiles wouldn't have killed a man who just wanted to survive."  
"You understand that I can't help it right? Do you think I wanted to kill him, to take a life when we should be saving them. I hate what I am Derek! I fucking hate it." Stiles has tears streaming down his face now as does Derek. They are talking as though they are alone, as though they don’t have their pack close behind them.  
"I know you hate it and so do I. When you went near Chale earlier, every instinct in my body screamed threat. Vampires don't have packs." Stiles' chest clenches tight. was he being kicked out of the pack?.  
"Do I?" Derek looks at him, hurt clear in his eyes.  
"For now." Derek walks a little faster trying to hide his pain from his mate.  
"I should have stayed dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no do you think Derek and Stiles will be okay?  
> Sorry for the slow update!
> 
> I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!


	14. The way we think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly different! Hope you enjoy it.

The pack have slowed to a walk as they make their way through town after town, heading towards the highway. They have watched the sun set, have made their way through dark streets and are finally watching the sun rise once again. It's been a long night. No one has really said anything for the past couple of hours, preferring to walk in silence whilst being tuned into their surroundings and being left to their own minds.

**Jason**

Werewolves, Banshee, Kitsune, Vampire. THIS ISN'T FREAKING FAIR. okay breathe. They will protect me, I'm part of their gang, wait gang? cult? coven? pack? Ah I don't care, I'm a doctor I'm not supposed to be involved in all of this. And that guy… he died. He died and fucking came back then tried to eat me. I am so scared. I don't have a clue how to deal with this. And a baby. That poor child, he shouldn’t have to be in the middle of a freaking war of the worlds.  
Lydia   
I drag myself along, wedged safely in-between Ethan and Aiden. I don't want to look around, I'm scared of what might greet me in return. It's been hell since we left Carmel, My banshee instincts are going through the roof, constantly alerting me that yet more people are losing their lives every minute. It's the worst when we are with clusters of people. It has taken every ounce of strength for me not to scream when it becomes so overwhelming that all I wants to do is breakdown and cry. Then there's Jackson. We weren't even together but we were always so close. Always there for each other no matter what. I just want this nightmare to end. I want to go back to before when we knew what we were dealing with and could get rid of it within a couple of days. When the pack wasn't breaking.

**Scott**

I clutch Isaacs hand, not having let go since we began the trek. I'm not used to being afraid. Since the bite I have always been able to protect myself and the ones I love. Be it taking another life or doing everything I can to save one. I always managed, but now I feel helpless. My wolf whines, just wanting to protect its mate, but how can I when we are hiding and praying for our lives… I wonder what Isaac is thinking, probably about his scarf collection. Damn I miss the scarves. I just want to hurry the pack along so we can get back to beacon hills faster. I want to see my mom, but then another part of me is telling me that maybe it isn't a good idea to go back. I have no idea what I will be faced with. I just hope to anything out there that everything will be okay.

**Isaac**

It's the horrible thought that I would rather be with my father or in the closed off space of a locked freezer than be out in the open with the creatures roaming around. I am trying my hardest to keep the bad thoughts at bay but it's getting increasingly harder every time someone in the pack comes face to face with danger. Damn we have already lost Jackson and technically stiles, it makes my heart ache. I pull Scott closer relishing in the warmth of my mate. I can't get my mind around what is even happening, I'm just following my alphas lead and hoping for the best... I wish I had a scarf, I don't even care what people think, they are my safety net it's weird but they keep me calm. Plus I think stiles needs his scarf puppy.

**Boyd**

As always I am trying to keep my thoughts optimistic and hopeful. There is no use in letting fear drag me down. that is not what my pack needs. As long as my friends, my family are safe and alive that is all that matters to me. Because no matter what is thrown our way, as a pack we will get through it. We have too. I watch as Erica walks next to Stiles, we don't need to be attached at the hip 24/7 I know we would protect each other in an instant. I continue to walk forward, never taking my eyes off of the pavement in front of me. One day things will be okay again, things can't be bad forever, at some point they have to even out.

**Erica**

'I am Cat woman' I tell myself as I catch up with Stiles. 'Cat Woman will not be taken down by some slimy killers' I keep chanting in my head. I feel like I'm doing a good job of keeping myself strong. I only let myself go a couple of times, when I thought my life was going to end, but I know I can't let them take me. Who would look after Boyd, who would understand his silent gestures, who would annoy stiles, my batman and who would torment the shit out of our alpha. I won't let myself be defeated by whatever monsters these things are. Plus I have this little bundle of joy to help out. 'I am strong' 'I am Cat Woman'.

**Kira**

We have to stick together, if we don't then there is no way we will make it out of this alive. A few days ago I thought being a Kitsune was great but now I'm not so sure. I can't fight these things, I don't even have my sword. What good is being a supernatural creature If I can't even protect my friends. Everyone is trying to hold it together the best they can, but I can see just how exhausted everyone really is. If we let our guard down, Ah I don't even want to think about what could happen. I guess just looking around answers that for me.

**Liam**

The pack took me in when I needed them, it's my duty to try and help as much as I can. I can't lie to myself anymore, I am fucking terrified. I want to be close to my alpha and let him calm me but Peter said I shouldn't bother him right now. I wonder if Peter knows that I would give my life to protect him. He has helped me through so much and is continuing to comfort and to protect me whilst we make our way through this shit storm... I think I like him. wait no that's weird. Oh my god did I say that out loud? he's looking at me, okay no I don't think I did. Phew. I should be at home, in bed doing homework or nursing a wolfsbane induced hangover not fighting for my life against things attacking everything that breathes.

**Ethan**

It's only been a few days yet it feels like we have been living this for months. I honestly have no idea how we are going to get through this, and if we do, none of us will be the same again. I think that scares me the most. I want things to go back to normal, where me and Aiden try to and confuse people with our twin powers. I am so damn tired and I know Aiden is as well. I just want to curl up with everyone and sleep until this has all passed. I hope we can get home soon.

**Aiden**

I need to protect my brother. I don't care what it takes we have always been there for each other and that isn't going to change anytime soon. I can see the struggle behind his eyes and I just want to be able to take it away. Our pack is strong I know we will get through this, but I still can't help but worry that maybe we won't maybe only a couple of us will, we have already lost Jackson. That was horrible, it felt like part of my heart was ripped out. I can't go through that again.

**Peter**

A baby? seriously we have to get stuck with a newborn baby. Do we not have enough shit going on. But not only that we have a moping teenage vampire that wants to eat us all. Oh shit he's looking at me. Okay smile and be polite. It's times like these that I wish I was still insane, that I didn’t care about anyone but myself, but sadly I do and I just want to protect everyone and help my nephew with the little crisis he is currently facing. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't scared because I am. I can just act a little more composed than my teenage pack mates. I must admit I am slightly apprehensive about going back to beacon hills. They seem to be set on the idea that it hasn't been attacked and that their parents are still intact. Huh maybe they are, I guess I will just have to be there and ready to comfort them if they don't find what they want.

**Stiles**

Seriously Derek. You don't have a clue. How can he do this. I need him, but no he practically tells me I may not remain in the pack. Jesus does he think I want this? I was perfectly happy being human but no, turns out some asshole in my family gave me a stupid gene… Is that a dog? Oh my god it is! Awwww it's sleeping. Oh wait, is that blood? Oh shit it is. Mmm that smells good. No No Stiles you are not enjoying a dead dogs blood that is just wrong. I mean that poor dog, dammit now I want to pet a dog and I'm hungry. Is it to soon to ask Derry? Maybe Peter… Okay hell no. I wish I had stayed dead, ugh I hate thinking like this but I can't help it. Derek doesn't even want me anymore. Why the fuck am I worrying about my relationship when I should be worrying about the acid skinned, sharp tooth screamers taking over the world and killing poor innocent dogs. Stiles stop thinking about the dog! I'm so scared, I shouldn't be and I know that we will all protect each other, I'm not even scared for myself, I'm scared I will lose more people. I don't want the pack to break apart. We are family we are supposed to stay together, how is that going to happen if our alpha doesn’t even stick with his mate. Yeah Derek your setting a bad example in the middle of an apocalypse how dare you! I hope my dads okay. He better not be eating junk food, I swear to god if he is I will… I don't even know, I just hope he is alright.

**Derek**  
Keep walking forward. Don't look around…What was that? Okay just the wind. Come on you’re an alpha, suck it up and don't be afraid. Don't be afraid my ass. This is the stuff of nightmares. Like stiles level of fucked up nightmares. Stiles… I can't believe what I said. He will never forgive me. I'm a dick I didn’t mean any of what I said. I just don’t know how to deal with all of this. My heart keeps clenching, and my wolf is whining uncontrollably at Stiles' words. 'I should have stayed dead'. I know I'm being harsh, damn I practically just told him he may not always be pack. Of course i didn't mean it. It's my job as alpha to make sure they are all safe, I've has always been able to protect them to some extent, be it from a weird flesh eating creature like the wendigo, angry fae who want my territory or even as simple as helping them keep their grades steady or relationship advice. I have always done my best. and now my best isn't enough. Maybe Peter can help… nope not going to my Uncle. I have pride. Right all I need to do is get them back home in one piece. I refuse to lose someone else. And that includes my mate.

\----

Derek slows down and waits for stiles who looks like he's having an internal crises over something. Stiles looks to him through eyes which are showing raw emotion but still he slips his hand into his mates and pull him close before leaning down slightly to press a kiss to his hair.  
"I am so sorry." He whispers.   
Maybe everything can be okay. They just need to make it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya thinkk?   
> Thank you all for keeping up to date with this story it means a lot!


	15. The banshee,vampire and Bourbon

The packs pace has slowed to a crawl, after walking for what feels like days they once again try to find somewhere to crash or find food and drink. Wolves might be able to last longer than a human without food or water but it doesn't mean it's not uncomfortable.

"Can we stop and try and find some food, I'm starving" Scott whines as another shopping mall comes into view. Derek stops and looks around noting the calm appearance of the town before nodding and leading the way into the building, it isn't very big but it's big enough that they would need to separate to find what they need. Most of the town is in ruins, roofs on houses collapsed, walls crumbled, parts of the ground collapsed and smashed. Clothing is sprawled everywhere as well as random items. When they walk into the mall, they see that it has already been looted, glass on shop windows has been shattered and theirs spots of blood on the floor in random places.

"Everyone off in pairs, meet back here in half an hour, be careful there could be other people here." Derek orders, he looks at stiles who simply nods at him before linking arms with Lydia and walking towards the escalator. Derek goes with Peter to try and medical supplies, just in case any of them are hurt a little to much. 

"How you holding up?" Stiles asks Lydia as they walk into a small shop that doesn’t appear to have been ransacked.  
"I've been better" She smiles but stiles sees straight through it, he can see the pain behind her eyes, the scream that are plaguing her mind.  
"Everything will be okay." He says placing a comforting hand on her back.  
"The last time you said that you died." Stiles chuckles and nods before they split apart to try to find anything that could benefit them. Lydia finds 3 bottles of bourbon hidden on a shelf.  
"Can you get drunk?" She asks with a smirk  
"I don't know, why?" He asks turning from where he was looking at a jacket that was on the floor. He walks forward and takes one of the bottles from her.  
"I guess we should find out" He winks before opening the bottle a taking a swig of the burning liquid.  
45 minutes later they are sprawled on the floor amongst the dirt and grime, Lydia with her head rested in the vampires lap as they let the buzz flow through their veins.  
"We're late." Lydia mumbles after taking another swig from the bottle.  
"Mmm. They'll find us." Stiles says combing his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

\----

"Where the hell are Lydia and Stiles?" Peter sighs as the rest of the pack group together with their fresh supplies.  
"Oh for fuck sake!" Derek growls as he tries to tune in his hearing.  
"Second floor." They trail after their alpha going up the no longer moving escalator, they check every single shop before coming across the small store when they hear muffled giggling and the strong smell of alcohol.

"Stiles" Derek flashes his eyes and pulls the young man up from the floor.  
"Hey there sourwolllfff!" He sing songs before bursting into laughter along with Lydia who can't keep a straight face.  
"Der-k- Derok" He tries but slurs, turns out vampires can still very much get shit faced.  
"Aliens babe, fuckling aliens… I said fuckling. Whaat tha fuck." He laughs even harder and falls into his alphas grip before spotting the others.  
"Hellooo puppies!" He giggles into Dereks neck. Peter kneels down and helps a muttering Lydia to her feet.  
"Looks like we are staying here for a while. You two need to sleep it off." Lydia ends up curled in peter lap trying to undo his jeans much to Liams disgust who keeps glaring at her, which is amusing Ethan and Aiden who are trying to hide their laughter from the young beta. Scott and Isaac have curled up eating each others faces and whispering to each other. Erica, Kira and Boyd are sat in a circle chatting with Jason about what he was dong before the world turned to shit. And then there is Stiles who is snuffling in dereks shoulder with glassy eyes trying to get as close as he possibly can..

"I love yho de-rk but yhoo hate me! I knw I'm dead but whhy do yho hafee to hate me!" Derek holds the teen closer and whispers in his ear.  
"I don't hate you baby. I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. I love you so much you know that. I never meant to make you doubt us and I know I was an idiot. I hope you can forgive me. I promise I will help you through this and get you back to your dad." Derek regretted mentioning the sheriff as soon as the words left his mouth.  
"My dad, H-he's on his ownn. He gon' be eatin junk food and worryin bout' me. Der-k wha if he is dead. He can't be dead." Stiles sobs  
"Red I promise you he is fine. He is with Melissa and they are waiting for you and Scott to come home. I promise you he will be fine. Alright?" Derek holds him close and shushes him, reasurring him that things will be okay. He listens as the teens sobs calm and he falls into a deep sleep. 

Everything is okay. Everything HAS to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys want to happen? Give me some ideas!  
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	16. Dad?

Stiles sirs slowly and looks around, appreciative of the lack of hangover. It's silent for once, the pack are asleep there's no explosions or things trying to kill them, it's sort of peaceful. Stiles spots an electronics shop just across from where they are and an idea sparks in his mind. Maybe he could get a landline to work so he could call his dad or Melissa. He pries himself away from the alpha and quietly makes his way out of the shop. It isn't a long walk only takes him seconds before he is stood in the shop surrounded by…well not a lot, people must have taken everything that seemed expensive. He searches around behind the counter for a place to plug a landline in, he fist bumps the air when he spots one. He finds what he needs and dials the familiar number.

"Come on… pick up" He chants as he gets a dial tone.

**"Hello?"** The person on the other end of the line doesn’t sound sure, most likely spooked from the sudden phone call when phone lines have been down.  
 **"D-dad?"** Stiles asks his voice cracking slightly.  
 **"Stiles? Melissa! Stiles is on the line!"** He hears the sheriff shout.  
 **"Son are you okay? Are you with the pack? where are you?"**   
**"I-I'm in a shopping mall, I'm not sure where but the pack are sleeping at the moment. Daddy I'm scared…I'm not me anymore"** He tries to hold back a sob.  
 **"What do you mean kiddo?"**  
 **"I'm a vampire daddy. I died."** There is silence on the other end of the line before his dads reassuring voice returns.  
 **"Stiles you're going to be okay, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Is everyone else okay?"** Stiles pauses for a moment  
 **"We're fine, Tell Melissa that Scott is okay. We-We lost Jackson though but Dereks keeping us strong. Are you both okay?"**   
**"Beacon Hills hasn't been hit yet, So we are all okay. There is military here and no one is allowed lights on at night. How far from home are you?"**   
**"It would take us ages to get there even if we didn’t stop. I miss you dad."**  
 **"I miss you too son"** Stiles snaps his head up when he hears his name being called.  
"I'm in here" He calls back.  
 **"Do you have to go?"** He father asks him  
 **"No-No I don't not yet, I don't know how long the connection will last."**   
**"Stiles promise me you will be safe."**   
**"I promise daddio. And promise me you will eat healthily and be careful yeah?"**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Dad?... no no no… come on!" He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder  
"How did you get that to work?" Derek asks as he sits next to his boyfriend.  
"Luck I guess. Scotts going to hate me for not letting him talk to his mom."   
"Yeah he will." An angry voice sounds from behind him. Stiles turns to see his best friend with glassy gold eyes staring back at him.  
"Scott I'm sorry I thought the connection would last longer."  
"Is she okay?"  
"BH hasn’t been attacked yet. Everyone is fine."  
"You could have called for me stiles! She was there with your dad and you didn’t hand it over"  
"I'm sorry, I got caught up in it."  
"Fuck you" Scott yells, before stiles can even comprehend what is going on his has a fist connecting with his face, followed by the nasty crack of his nose breaking. He doesn't mean what happens next but he's new at this whole 'control' thing. He leaps forward and gets the wolf on his back before letting his own punch connect with his best friends face. Scott roars and bites down on stiles' arm causing the vampire to hiss. Stiles manages to wrap his arms around scotts arm and crushes it with only an ounce of his strength. 

"ENOUGH" Derek screams, authority leaking from every pour on his body. The two friends stop instantly and rush away from each other both sending sorrow filled looks to the other. Scott mumbles a 'Sorry alpha' before he peels out of the room and runs for the exit. Derek turns his attention to Stiles who has his head hung. The alpha red still in Dereks eyes shows that he also wants an apology from him.

"Sorry alpha" He whispers before slumping back on the floor.  
They stay like that for a while before they decide to move and rejoin the others.

"Hey where's Scott?" Isaac asks when they re-enter the shop.  
"Didn't he come back here?" Stiles says with a confused look, it isn't Isaac that replies but Derek.  
"No he didn't." He instantly walks out of the room the pack hot on his heels as he heads out of the building. Everything freezes once they step outside, stiles yells with fear and pain lacing his voice as he sees Scott stood hypnotised whilst a long black tendril attached to a small block in the sky slowly comes towards him.  
"SCOTT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue! What do ya think?


	17. Gone.

“Scott!” Stiles yells at the top of his voice. He doesn’t wait for instructions or wait for his pack to shift, he lets his fangs drop and uses his newly found speed to get his brother. He rushes Scott to push him out of the way and shields him until the wolf comes out of the trance. Stiles looks back at his friends who are now all stood looking transfixed by the machine in the sky that is descending closer and closer. ‘No, no, no!’ Stiles repeats in his head as he tries his hardest to think of a way to get them all out of this. He instructs Scott to keep his eyes shielded and stands up tall.

“HEY! OVER HEAR YOU MOTHERFUCKER! COME AND GET ME!” He shouts across to the monster that instantly reacts and turns to the vampire who feels no compulsion to the machine at all.  
“YEAH THAT’S RIGHT!” He takes this as his queue and begins to sprint, he stays at a speed that he knows the machine will still be able to see him and leads it away from his friends. Turning occasionally to see if it’s still on his heels. It is. He runs and runs until his clumsiness gets the better of him and he trips over some rubble that sends him tumbling to the ground. ‘fuck’ he hisses under his breath as the dark creature looms over him. He watches as the metal tendrils swoop down and around him. Before he leaps upright and tries to tackle it. He grabs hold of the arm to his right and uses his new strength to pull it away from the monster. The machine screeches, loud enough to make Stiles sensitive ears begin to bleed. The smallest distraction leads him to be impaled by the arm still attached to the creature. It sinks into his stomach and straight of his back. He yells in pain and tries to pull away. He uses his hands and latches onto the machine that is lifting him up in the air and tugs. He pulls and pulls until he sees the slightest break at the base before he musters up every ounce of strength he has left and detaches it. He falls to the ground with the chunk of metal still inside of him. He lands with a loud oomph and groans as he tries to roll away from the now crashing screamer. 

“Ugh, that sucked.” Stiles groans as he pulls the metal out of his stomach. He watches in amazement as his skin knits itself back together. When he has healed he forces himself to his feet and looks around. He ran further than he intended to and has zero idea where he is.  
“Erm, guys? Can you hear me?” He says as he tunes in his own hearing. Nothing, silence. ‘Damn it’ he thinks as he spins in a circle to grasp his surroundings. Okay, he can still feel the pack bonds so that’s always a good sign. He can still feel Derek, that’s all that matters. He tries to walk back in the direction he believes he came from but he was kind of busy running for his life so forgot to take in anything that might clue him in as to whether he is going in the right direction.  
“Okay, Okay think stiles think! Did we set up a place to meet if we got separated? Fuck I can’t remember…Breathe, just breathe. We were going towards the highway, Kettleman City? I think that’s right… Wait have we already been there? Shit!!! I don’t even know! Find a highway. Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” Stiles finishes his little pep talk by letting out a breath and taking a moment to relax. He can do this. Just find a map, yeah. That’s a great idea.  
\----  
“Scott! Scott where’s Stiles?” Derek says rushing to his betas side. Scott looks around him and lets out a sigh of relief.  
“He-He lead it away. He saved us.” He says feeling guilty for the way he treated his best friend. Derek stands up straight and runs a shaky hand through his hair. He looks to his pack who look in various states of terror. To the human who looks like he’s about to pass out and to the baby clutched in Boyds arms sleeping peacefully. ‘think like Stiles. Come on you know him, what would he do?’ Derek asks himself.

“We were heading for the highway. Surely he will go there? Right?” Liam suggests quietly. Derek nods. Yeah Stiles would be there, they just have to find it first and survive. The pack quickly rush back inside the building and grab he supplies they gathered together before meeting back outside and getting the hell out of town. They stick close by in their normal formation and chat idly amongst themselves about anything and everything whilst Derek traps himself in his own mind and regrets the way he’s treated his mate. God, that might have been the last time they ever saw each other and he made him call him alpha. No, this is not how they will end. They do not end like this, he is going to find his mate and take him home. He will stick by his side. He has too.   
By the time night has fallen and the surrounding world has once again gone silent the pack march their way through debris and ash, it’s like they are walking but not getting anywhere. Everything looks the same. Worn, destroyed, broken, abandoned. Every slight noise has the whole group stopping in their tracks and holding their breath fearing the worst.  
\----  
Meanwhile, 4 miles away Stiles is scuffing his feet creating small clouds of ash as he walks. He has been exploring his new… abilities. Everything is heightened beyond words, He has speed that no one could match and he has strength to match his alphas. But there is one thing that has caught his attention and it is inside his own mind. He doesn’t know how he knows but he knows there is a switch. Something he gets the feeling that should never be used but it also seems to promise confidence, lack of fear and power which he could really do with right now. What he doesn’t know is that if he touches that switch he will turn off everything that makes him human. The very thing that got him to where he is now. But it would be worth it… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back!! I am so sorry it's taken me this long to upload but I have been dealing with a lot and lost a bit of motivation for this fic! But i'm back now and am really looking forward to getting back into this.
> 
> Let me know what you think or ay ideas you have about where you want this to go. All you comments help keep me motivated! And yes Vampire!Stiles Is based off of The Vampire Diaries Style.
> 
> Thank you!


	18. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Stiles central! Enjoy!

It turns out when you are alone in the middle of the goddamn apocalypse the nights feel as if they will last forever at least that how Stiles feels as he walks into the 4th mile. He hasn’t stopped he just keeps walking and walking hoping to find the pack along the way. He has walked through three towns or devastation and walking into another but this one is different he can see lights and can hear and smell the blood pumping through at least a dozen peoples veins. He does a once over of the town first, speeding through and checking there is no unwanted monsters lurking around the corner before he comes to a stop and slowly walks through. He looks around nervously trying to sell the ‘harmless’ human act as best he can, it seems to be working until 5 people emerge with guns pointed at his head. Not that it would matter they could shoot him all they want, he can’t die.

“What’s your name?” One of the older men calls out.  
“S-Stiles” He stutters, it’s scary how easily he can play being vulnerable.  
“Where you from kid?” The same man asks  
“I’m t-trying to get back to Beacon Hills but my friends- “He acts choked up  
“They’re dead.” He lets a tear trickle down his cheek. He wipes his cheek and look up at them from under his eyelashes. Not realising just how hungry he was he can’t seem to be able to block out the thump thump thump, of these innocent people’s hearts pumping his food source through their veins. He licks his lips and tries to think of Derek ‘this isn’t what he would want’ ‘You have to control yourself’ He tells himself.  
“Why don’t you join us for the night, we have shelter, food, water. You look exhausted kid.” Stiles tries breathing through his mouth to block out the amazing scent but it doesn’t help, now he can taste it as if its already in his mouth.  
“Erm- sure.” Stiles responds without thinking. One night, just one night, he can do this. The group of men finally lower their weapons and beckon for him to follow them. The one Stiles believes to be the leader shows him into one of the houses lit up by candles. Inside are at least 15 people all huddling in little groups or eating canned food. ‘Families’ his brain supplies.  
“Everyone this is Stiles. He will be staying here for the night. Someone give him some food.” And with that the leader walks away and out of the house leaving the hungry vampire with a house full of walking, talking blood bags.

“Here” Stiles turns to see a girl no older than him holding out a can of beans.  
“It’s not much but we have to ration.” She explains when Stiles doesn’t make a move to take it, eventually she ends up taking his hand and placing it in his palm.  
“Woah dude you’re freezing” She exclaims taking Stiles’ other hand in hers.  
“Oh I’m sorry my name’s Sara.” She introduces herself, Stiles bites back a hiss/growl   
“I’m Stiles.” He rasps trying to focus on anything but the vein pulsing in her throat.  
“Well are you just going to stand there or come and join us?” Stiles nods for her to lead the way, he follows her through the living room ignoring all the stares he is getting from everybody and into what he guesses was once someone’s office.

“This is my dad, my mom and my ass of a brother Michael.” She says pointing at the small family, Stiles doesn’t say anything he just uses his infamous salute to greet them. He follows Sara to the small make shift bed in the corner and takes a seat wear he finally opens the can and tries to eat the first mouthful is heaven, he manages half the can before his stomach starts to protest.  
“Haven’t eaten in a while?” The dad asks with a chuckle seeing Stiles pain. Stiles nods and tries to focus on not bringing up the contents of his stomach.

“Names Tony this is my wife Linda.” Stiles nods and manages a small ‘hey’ before he rushes out of the room. He finds the toilet down the hall slams the door and locks himself inside before puking up all he just ate. ‘Oh god’ he thinks to himself ‘So hungry’. When he has finished he takes his time to map out the house and the people inside. He peaks his head around the corner to look into the living room. They all have weapons; none wooden he could use that to his advantage. Eventually he walks back to the office, he gives the family a shy grin as he once again takes a seat next to Sara.

“So stiles where you headed?” Michael asks, he’s tall with dirty blonde hair, must be in his 20’s Stiles thinks.  
“Erm Beacon Hills, I heard they haven’t been hit yet.” He explains  
“What’s in BH?” Sara asks sounding repulsed by the idea  
“My dad. My friends’ mom. My home.” Stiles lists off  
“Well I hope you find them; you seem like a good kid.” Linda says with a motherly tone to her voice.  
“I was…” Stiles says not really registering what he said.  
“We’ve all done bad things kid, especially in times like these. We do what we have to, to survive.” Tony explains  
“Yeah like there was this one lady who- “Sara is cut off by a glare that her brother sends her, Stiles chuckles, they haven’t done anything compared to him.  
“A couple of weeks ago I would have agreed with you, there was this lady I did everything to save. It didn’t work. Then I tried to save my friend Lydia, it worked but I died.” He says as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, well considering the world it might as well be.  
“Erm you’re alive.” Sara says sarcastically  
“Am i?” That was it the final straw before he snaps, every ounce of control disappears leaving behind a cold blooded killer. He takes out the family in the room in under 3 minutes not leaving a single one of them breathing. When it’s over, when he looks down and sees himself covered in the blood of people that just wanted to live, he feels something break inside of him as he falls to his knees in a sobbing mess. No matter how hard he screams or he cries he can’t get out the little voice in the back of his head ‘turn it off. Turn it off and it will all go away’ He fights it; he fights it for as long as he can before he gives in. It’s like the calm after a storm when it’s quiet, all you can hear is the slight breeze and the tweeting of birds. It’s amazing, like he’s been reborn. He feels, well that’s the point right? He doesn’t feel anything. He’s numb.

He leaves the town covered in blood with a sick smirk on his face. He’s alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, your comments keep me going :) If you have nay ideas or anything you want to happen let me know :)


	19. Massacre

“Derek we have been walking for days!” Scott complains as he props himself up against a bent lamp post. The rest of the pack come to a well needed stop and collapse in the middle of the street.  
“I’m so thirsty” Kira complains as she lets herself fall back against the warm concrete.  
“We need to find food and water Derek. We do have a baby to think about” Peter reminds as he as well falls back onto the floor. They may be wolves but god they are exhausted. Derek has ha them walking for 3 days straight trying to find Stiles and get to the highway. It’s safe to say they have somehow become completely lost. Finally, Derek gives in and joins his pack on the floor, in the open where absolutely anything could see them. Gold star to the Hale pack! 

“I’m sorry” Derek mumbles as he finally realises just how thirsty he also is.  
“Look all we need is like an hours rest and some food and water then we can carry on.” Lydia tries to reason, Derek nods and looks around trying to see if there is anywhere that could promise food or water, all he sees are already looted houses.  
“According to that sign there’s another town 3 miles away.” He says as he drags himself back to his feet. 

The pack collectively groans and pull themselves to their feet. Derek takes Chale off of Liam and holds him close. He lets the sounds of giggling and spit bubbles calm him as the baby finds great joy in playing with his stubble. Lydia practically cries out as she gets back onto her worn out feet and lets Peter put his arm around her to help her take some of the weight off.  
“Get on my back” He says wanting to help, Lydia hesitates for a moment knowing he must be feeling the strain just as much but eventually gives in and lets herself be hoisted onto his back. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder and whispers a small ‘thank you’ in his ear before closing her eyes. 

The three miles is a long, painful walk but eventually they walk into the next town, even though its light out they still notice a few lights coming from houses here and there, Derek half expects a group of people to come out and put guns to their heads… if only they arrived 2 days earlier. They walk around half-heartedly going in out and out of house and after house looking for supplies before they come to a stop in front of a door that is already open and has bloody hand prints splayed across it. Derek looks back at his pack who nod despite the ominous blood stains. He gently pushes the door open with a clawed hand and enters as silently as possible. The sight in gruesome. Blood is spattered up the walls and smothering the once cream carpet. There are sleeping bags and supplies strewn all over the place. This wasn’t just a murder. This was a massacre. The whole pack shift, minus the humans and spread out over the house to collect whatever they find. Peter who is now holding Chale pulls him impossibly closer to his chest to try and block out the awful image that is in front of him.

“What happened here?” Aiden asks as he looks around to try and find some water. He bends down to look closer at one of the bodies and notices where the blood came from. There is a massive chunk missing from the young girls’ throat, he swallows down the bile that rises in his throat and pulls himself away. Derek looks at him expectantly.  
“I don’t think the creatures did it.” He says grimly and nods to Derek to look at one of the other bodies in the office. Derek doesn’t say a word; this body has a clear bite mark on his throat.  
“Do you think?” Aiden starts  
“No. He wouldn’t do this. There are more of his kind out there. There is no way he could do all of this.” Derek defends but he doesn’t know who he is trying to convince more, Aiden or himself. The pack meets back up in the living room with a few bags of supplies, they have all paled considerably as they try and convince themselves that this wasn’t a vampire attack, that their best friend couldn’t have done this. They head back out without another word and enter a different house that isn’t covered wall to wall in blood. They settle upstairs in the back bedroom of the house hoping it will provide them a little more safety as they refuel.

“He didn’t do that. Not a chance. He probably hasn’t even come through this way.” Scott says as he scoops out a handful of beans from the can.   
“I agree, Stiles may be a bloodsucker now but he isn’t capable of that, they had to many weapons in there he wouldn’t have got all of them on his own.” Peter defends knowing full well that Stiles is actually perfectly capable of the mess in the other house. He continues with his thoughts about Stiles kind as he mashes up his own can o beans to try and get Chale to eat. He knows vampires can turn off their humanity but Stiles wouldn’t do that. He would never hurt anybody that didn’t deserve it, not on purpose anyway. So no, he didn’t do it. Stiles their perfect little human did not slaughter a house full of people.

“Is it okay if I try and sleep?” Lydia asks through a yawn. Derek nods and allows her to cuddle into his side. He watches as one by one the pack settles down to sleep all apart from him and Peter.  
“You should sleep. I’ll keep watch.” Peter says as he rocks the child in his arms  
“I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about him out there on his own. What if he did do that? What if he’s losing control because he has no one to ground him?” Derek questions.  
“Nephew listen to me. Stiles is going to be perfectly fine, he can look after himself. Can you feel him? The bond? Because I can which means it should be even stronger for you and that in the other house? Stiles didn’t do that. Your perfect little mate is not capable of that.” Peter lies keeping his heartbeat steady to give his nephew what he needs to hear.  
“But what if- “  
“No ‘what ifs’ okay. Stiles is fine and you are going to find him and take him home. Okay? It will be okay.” Peter says cringing at his kindness.  
“Yeah, yeah he will be okay. He’s fine”


	20. Humanity

Stiles is the furthest thing from okay but to him? He’s over the moon, so what if the world has been invaded by whatever the heck the things lurking around every corner are. So what if he’s been split up from his pack and his mate. So what if he has no way of knowing whether his dad is dead or alive. He’s strong, he’s free and most of all he doesn’t feel a thing. He has no built for those he has fed from, he feels no need to rush back to the protection of his pack and he has no fear of what could happen to him if he doesn’t get out of the middle of the road that he’s currently lying on.

He has encountered one smaller screamer since the one he took down for the pack and he has come across one of the huge machines that he darted away from in a flash. He’s still heading towards finding the highway they agreed to go to but he keeps getting distracted, everything is so much brighter, clearer since he turned his humanity off and he’s finally appreciating all of his new skills and abilities, for example compulsion. He came across a lone man that had a rather lovely leather jacket on that he just couldn’t resist asking for of course the man said no and made a move to walk away but stiles didn’t retaliate with violence, no. He simply looked the man in the eye and asked for the jacket again, he got it straight away. So now he is sporting a very Derek Hale like jacket and laying in the middle of the road, right out in the open without a care in the world. Not even the thought of the pack finding his little mess a couple towns back does anything, he just shrugs it off with an ‘ah fuck it’ and continues daydreaming about finding his next meal.

The pack on the other hand are a completely different story. Derek isn’t letting up one bit, always pushing forward trying to find their way to their destination. They have found their way into multiple messes first it was small like getting attacked by a group of people that demanded all their supplies but that was sorted with a simple flash or his eyes and a glimpse of his fangs. Then there was this strange tentacle thing that decided to appear whilst they were sleeping. It was Isaac that woke up first and alerted the others with a warning growl. They had all slashed at it with their claws until it pulled away and out of the house thy were squatting in. They didn’t stick around to find out where it had come from. But here they are now only 2 miles away from their destination all of them hoping and praying that Stiles will be there waiting for them, none of them dare to complain about their feet hurting or the dehydration that is once again setting in they just follow their alpha in his mission to keep them safe and to find his mate. They walk and walk as their pace unknowingly begins to speed up, every step they take their hope to fins Stiles grows and they cross their fingers even tighter. That’s why when they arrive and see the highway devoid of anything but cars and ash it’s like getting their hearts ripped from their chests.

Meanwhile Stiles literally removes someone’s heart from their chest as they threaten him for coming into their territory, it was only the alpha left and he had smelt stiles the moment he set foot in his territory. Stiles hadn’t bothered waiting for an explanation or hearing the another alpha out, as soon as the man came at him promising conflict he followed his instinct and sunk his hand into the man’s chest until he felt the warm pumping of the wolfs heart before pulling it from his chest. Stiles grits his teeth and takes in a deep breath as he drops the organ on the floor and continues walking. It’s not long after he leaves the body that his newly sensitive nose picks up on a scent that he is all too familiar with. Mate. His mind hisses as Stiles’ body tenses up. 

Stiles can’t help it he picks up speed and soon he’s not even visible to the naked eye. He runs and runs following his mates scent. He may not have his humanity but he knows he needs to be near Derek, it’s more of primal urge than anything else. It takes him thirty minutes for the highway to finally come into view. He can see them, his pack. Their lounging around using the abandoned cars as cover. ‘They’re waiting for you’ His mind supplies. He breathes in their scents, the coppery smell of their blood making his mouth water and Derek, god he smells amazing. Good enough to sink his teeth into. Stiles doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he is filthy, that he is covered in the blood of the people he has slaughtered since he flipped that pesky little switch. He emerges from the side of the road and stalks towards his pack. They all turn in unison at the sudden smells assaulting their senses.

“S-Stiles?” Scott asks warily. Stiles salutes and sends a predatory grin their way.   
“Hey puppies, I see you’re all still in one piece.” He says cheerily, not questioning the cautious look on their faces.  
“Stiles, baby whose blood is that?” Derek asks approaching the teen with his hands out showing he means no harm.  
“Ugh I don’t even know; definitely multiple people but I haven’t been counting.” He chuckles, full on chuckles as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.  
“Stiles that town? The one where everyone was you know dead? Was that- “  
“Me? Yeah of course. They were really nice as well, gave me food and water. It was adorable they were all scared about the creatures lurking in the shadows that they didn’t realise they pretty much invited the worst of them to stay with them. God they were delicious.” Derek takes a step back and stands in front of his pack. This isn’t his Stiles. Maybe he was captured. Did the creatures do something to him?  
“Stiles…” Peter steps up  
“Stiles, what do you feel towards Derek?” He asks trying to confirm his suspicions   
“Well he’s hot and I know he’s my mate but I wouldn’t hesitate to drink him or any of you for that matter. I mean it’s cute that you waited for me but you can all go if you want I don’t care.” Stiles shrugs and smiles at Peter.  
“And your dad?”   
“My dad what about him?”  
“Do you want to save him?”  
“Save him? Why would I do that? I don’t care, he could already be dead for all I know.” Stiles says trying to walk towards the pack but Derek blocks his way.  
“You turned it off didn’t you.” Stiles sends Peter a death glare.  
“Turned what off?” Derek says trying his hardest not to lose control.  
“His humanity.”


	21. Peace

After everyone realised they weren’t going to get a serious answer out of Stiles they agreed to leave it for the time being. As they are walking the tension between them becomes almost unbearable. It’s like walking with a singing dancing ticking time bomb. They haven’t walked far and they are already groaning as Stiles skips along singing about their fucked up lives.  
“We are the Hale pack and we’ve gotta get Chale back homeeeeee!  
We are the Hale pack but we aren’t all whiny wolves and when we get home I’m going to claim the throneeeeee!”  
“SHUT UP!” Peter finally breaks as Stiles’ rhyming gets worse and worse.  
“We are out in the open in the middle of the apocalypse I just think you need to be quieter!” Peter tries to explain. Stiles actually nods and makes it 50 yards before he begins humming again. No one says anything this time, at least its quieter than the actual singing right? Wrong! Its progressively getting louder the further along they go until Stiles stops dead in his tracks and starts looking around.  
“I think… OH SHIT!” he squeaks as one of the biggest machines they have seen emerges from the trees lining the highway. How the fuck hadn’t they seen that? They hear clicking and something moving into place as they all take off running, Stiles even though he is humanity less keeps his pace slow enough so he is running with the pack. They try not to look back as they begin to hear cars begin blasted out of the way. And the it goes silent before an ear piercing screech has blood dripping from all the wolves and the vampires’ ears. They turn in time to see 2 smaller machines leaving the larger one and speeding towards them.   
“EVERYONE GET READY!” Derek yells as he shifts and gets into his defensive stance. The fight doesn’t go on for long until both of the ships are on the floor broken and torn apart. They don’t waste any time to see if they are dead or not instead they take off running in the direction they think is right. They don’t stop until the machine ticking is out of hearing range and they are tucked behind a length of cars. That’s when everything seems to happen in slow motion. Derek collapses as does Lydia sending them crashing to the floor. Stiles is by Dereks side in less than a second.  
“Baby? No no no come on wake up!” Stiles panics feeling emotions he hasn’t felt in a couple of days. Then he turns and sees half of the pack clutching Lydia as they finally notice the blood seeping through her shirt.  
“No! Der wake up we need you!” Siles says trying to check him for injuries.  
“Stiles leave him! It’s the bond snapping that’s put him down!” Peter explains as he tries to stop the bleeding in Lydia’s stomach. As Stiles races and joins the others he feels the exact moment he is rushed with guilt, pain, fear and every feeling he has suppressed. He can’t help the crippling scream that leaves his body.  
“No! Lydia stay with me okay. Don’t you dare! I need you.” He says resting his head on her chest and letting the tears fall from his eyes.  
“Stiles the bite won’t affect her but you might be able to turn her!” Stiles looks at Peter through glassy eyes.  
“No! I’m a monster” Stiles looks to the girl he has always been in love with and mouths ‘I’m sorry’ She smiles weakly and nods.  
“Y-You all h-have t-to go. I-I can f-feel it.” She says trying her hardest not to cry. Peter is the only one that understands what she means and begins to try and usher everyone away.  
“No!” they all cry out not wanting to leave her in the middle of the road.  
“I’ll stay. It’s okay. Please let me stay.” Stiles begs feeling terrible about everything. Everyone looks at him and pulls him into a hug. They just got him back but they’re already letting him go.  
“L-look after him okay! He’s going to need you all.”  
“You’re back aren’t you?” Scott says through sobs, Stiles just nods and pulls his brother into a hug.  
“Now go!” Ethan and Aiden both pull Derek up from the ground and begin walking away, Stiles watches then as they go from a slow walk to a jog trying to get out of range of the scream that will rip through any moment. Once they are out of sight Stiles pulls Lydia onto his lap and holds her close.  
“It’s okay Lyds, You’re okay” She smiles up at him and places her cooling hand over his.  
“I’m g-glad I got t-to see th-the real y-ou again” Stiles chokes out a sob  
“Lyds I did really bad things. It should be me in your position.”   
“No. Y-you weren’t y-y-our-self. God i-I can -f-feel it” Stiles brushes his fingers through her sweat slicked hair.  
“It’s okay let it build.” Stiles reassures   
“Y-you sho-should get o-out of here.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.” He continues to brush his fingers through her hair as she struggles for breath.  
“I-I remember the first t-time I saw you. Y-ou were s-so annoying but I li-liked you. I never sh-showed it cause’ I was sca-scared. Wh-when we became f-f-friends I was so h-happy. What you d-d-did wasn’t your fault. S-so don’ blame you-yourself. I l-love you Sti…” Her words are cut off by the loudest thing Stiles has ever heard. His instincts are screaming for him to run. To cover his ears but he doesn’t. he clutches onto her tighter and allows the trails of blood to leak from his ears and nose. It’s excruciating but eventually everything goes silent. They lay clutched onto each other no longer afraid of what’s lurking around the corner, no longer afraid of the dark. They’re at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrryyyy!!!!


	22. Where are you?

Derek stirs with a hiss as he blinks to try and clear his fuzzy vision. He can hear voices, a lot of them and crying? Why is someone crying? He doesn’t move, he can’t his chest feels like it’s been ripped open. The voices don’t stop, nor does the shouting or crying and then the clear shushing sounds. Were they attacked? What happened? He groans and tries to roll onto his back. ‘He’s awake’ he hears someone shout, Scott maybe? ‘Derek? Can you hear me?’ another voice breaks through, Stiles? No that wasn’t Stiles, Peter? ‘Come on alpha we need you.’ Liam, his brain supplies. At the sound of one of his betas sounding distressed enough to call him alpha he finally manages to escape the haze. He sits up slowly with the aid of who he thinks is his uncle. He squints and gasps as his hand flies to his chest.  
“You’re alright.” A voice reassures.  
“W-what happened?” He chokes out. The watches as his pack recoil slightly. Something has happened. Something bad. He looks around to try and find some sort of clue but all he sees are, are those oxygen masks? Why are there oxygen masks? Upon closer inspection he realises that he’s lying on the floor of an aeroplane.   
“Stiles? Where’s Stiles?” The surge of panic has his scrambling to his feet and the three bodies closest to him supporting him so he doesn’t fall.  
“He’s with Lydia.” Ethan jumps in trying to comfort his alpha.  
“Yeah, they’re on a supply run.” Erica helps. Derek nods still too out of it to notice as their heartbeats jump over the lie. He allows himself to be seated, his heads still fuzzy and his chests hurting he can’t help but close his eyes. He’s vaguely aware of his pack talking in harsh whispers but he can’t catch enough to figure out what’s going on. ‘Go back’ he hears ‘find them’ ‘have to’ ‘Can’t feel’ it’s all too much as he falls back into unconsciousness. 

 

Stiles wakes with gasp. He looks around frantically at the devastation around him. His brain catches up quickly enough to have him looking down at the body in his lap. His best friend, the girl he’s loved since forever even if it ended up only to be in a friendly way. She’s pale, her lips are no longer that gorgeous shade of red but a purple. Stiles can feel the tears prickle at his eyes as he remembers the events that took place. He remembers them talking and then he remembers the pain he felt as the scream ripped from her throat. He reaches a shaky hand up to his nose and pulls away to see the sticky red on his fingers he then moves them to his ears where he feels exactly the same.  
“Lydia.” He whines painfully before letting out a sob. The pain coursing through his body is unbearable as the guilt and fear come rushing back. He slaughtered those people, he killed innocents and treated his pack like dirt. It takes him a moment to remember why he can feel all of this again but eventually he catches up and lets out another heart breaking wail. Derek, Derek had collapsed and he had voluntarily stayed behind. He wanted to die. He remembers now, the pain he felt. It seems worse now, he feels empty. The pack. They’re gone, he can’t feel them.   
“No, no, NO!!” He screams as the tears come rushing down his face. He deserved to die not Lydia, not Scott, not his mate. No one! He sobs and sobs as the pain increases as he finally starts to feel where the bonds once were, even when he had his humanity off he could feel them but now? It’s just a void, an empty space that only promises more pain.  
“Come Lyds wake up. I can’t do this!” He sobs into her hair as he pulls her closer. He stays like that just crying, occasionally letting out a pain filled shout before going silent again. He stays that way as the sun disappears and the thought of moving doesn’t cross his mind until he hears the birds chirping.  
“Okay” He whispers as he tries to collect himself. “Okay.” He says again as he gently removes Lydia from his lap. He gets to his feet and looks around. It’s still dark but the sun will be up again soon, he tries to think back, which direction did the pack run in? He spins in a circle analysing every inch of his surrounding and trying to lock on to a familiar scent. He closes his eyes and takes a deep steadying breath just as the wind blows causing the scent of his pack to reach his senses. His eyes snap open and he turns to the correct direction before picking Lydia up and holding her bridal style. He won’t leave her. He can’t. He will bury her once he has found the others. ‘what if I can’t find them?’ he can’t help but ask himself. ‘they’re dead there is nothing you can do’ another part of him says ‘Turn it off’ ‘NO’ he shouts at himself ignoring his inner monologue in favour for walking away from the scene.  
“Are you sure?”  
“From what I know, they can only be killed by a wooden stake to the heart or decapitation.” Derek stays silent as he listens to his uncles’ conversation.  
“But we can’t feel him?”   
“I don’t know okay! Lydias scream, it’s powerful ad he was… close. I don’t know if he- “  
“Who?” Derek asks suddenly appearing behind Peter.  
“Nephew you’re awake!” Peter says trying to distract him.  
“Where are Stiles and Lydia? Do not lie to me” He growls  
“You don’t remember?” Isaac questions, Derek can’t help but look down at his feet, he really doesn’t. He remembers it felt like someone took an ice pick to his chest and tried to…  
“Lydia and Stiles, why can’t I feel them?” He says as the panic sets in again.  
“Lydia she- she was hurt but we didn’t know and she collapsed, so did you. And Stiles he- he got his humanity back and he chose to stay with her. He wouldn’t leave her, we tried. I swear we tried” Scott explains.  
“Where?!” Derek hisses. The pack all jump to their feet and start to lead Derek out of the plane. He will find his mate and he will find him alive!


End file.
